I will always Love you
by Ellen.Rosemarie
Summary: This story is about Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Mason. Mason does not die in the strigoi attack. Rose has the reoccuring dream. Rose is 'dating' Mason.
1. Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

_**RPOV**_

"Isaiah shoved me into Elena before Mason was halfway to us. Swiftly, Isaiah blocked and seized hold of Mason, exactly as he'd done to me earlier. Only unlike with me, Isaiah didn't restrain Mason's arms. He didn't jerk Mason upright by the hair or make long, rambling threats about the agonizing death. Isaiah simply stopped the attack, grabbed Mason's head with both hands, and gave a quick twist. There was a sickening crack. Mason's eyes went wide then they went blank." The rest after that was a blur. I was really shaken up. All i could remember thinking was "I have to protect him, save him". I didn't recognise my own voice when i screamed his name. It was more like a shriek. "Mason, Mason!" i choked out. Isaiah simply let out a chuckle and lunged towards me. I had to avenge Mason's death...

"Roza, Roza! Wake up!" I recognized that voice.

I dodged Isaiah's attack, I silently prayed to myself "Please let me live, for Mason, for Dimitri" I grabbed my silver stake and went for the heart...

"Roza, wake up, please, its just a dream."

I slowly rendered into consciousness. "Dim...Dimitri what are you doing here?" i asked puzzled.

I was confused. Dimitri and i hadn't been talking for weeks ever since the Tasha incident.

"I was doing my duties and i heard screaming. I heard you screaming. I rushed here as fast as i could. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't" he said ever so sweetly, in that sexy Russian accent of his. The way he said "I heard you screaming" the way he emphasized the word "you" made my heart melt. But i just couldn't just ignore the facts from the recent events.

"I'm fine" i retorted bitterly. "i was just having a bad dream, what are you doing here" why was i being such a bitch after he was being so concerned about me.

"As i said i was on duty and i just wanted to make sure you were ok. Nothing more. Nothing Less." He replied with his guardian mask on. Oh how it hurt me to see him like this after I'm being such a selfish, ungrateful bitch. I wasn't really pissed off at him at this point, i was pissed at myself. I wish i could see my face right now...

"Well thank-you for being so concerned but, if you don't mind. Please leave, i need sleep, since you expect me to get up a 6:00am every morning to run 12 miles. Oh wait your gonna make it higher? 15 maybe 16? Oh wait, no, you'll just cancel sessions all together." Shit! I fucked that up... Me opening my fat mouth again. Don't i wish i could take that back. I wish i knew what he was thinking. Instead of replying, he just looked at me with his blank reflection, and walked towards the door without turning back, slamming it behind him.

I punched my pillow, several times, punching it so much that feathers came out... I let it all out of my system. Thinking back to the dream. It was just a dream. My best friend. Mason. Well you could call him my boyfriend... Sort of. I was kind of using him as a replacement for Dimitri. It's wrong, i know but i couldn't help it. I kind of loved him, but i didn't feel a spark.. not like i did when i kissed Dimitri... The image of that guy... I'm sure he was a Strigoi... snapping masons neck haunted my mind. "That's 3 times this week I've had this dream." I said to myself "Pull yourself together Rose, it's not real, i know it's not, nothing like that could happen to him."

I pulled myself together and slipped back into unconsciousness.

_**DPOV**_

Alberta asked me to take her night corridor shift in the girls dormitory tonight. I had to say yes. Tasha insisted i didn't.

"Dimka, you're working overtime, you hardly spend anytime with me anymore, its either working or training with Rose." She was giving me a guilt trip... Again

"Tasha, i cant say no. I'm sorry, ill make it up to you soon."

"Do you promise?" She was flirting. How could i tell her I'm not interested? That i was only using her to make the one i really loved jealous? I couldn't even admit that to her.

"I promise darling."

She kissed me on the cheek, i left.

Walking down one of the dorm corridors i head screaming. Coming from Roses room. My Roza. Was she in trouble? I rushed to her room, i stumbled along the way.

"Rose? Open the door" I said hastily. There was no reply so i tried again.

"Rose? Open the door or I'm coming in." Still no reply. I was getting worried.

"Mason! Mason" Rose was shrieking. I found the key, unlocked her door and rushed in. She was asleep in her bed, tossing and turning. The expression on her face scared the hell out of me. It was agonizing. "Roza, Roza! Wake up!" I said shaking her, it wasn't working.

""Please let me live, for Mason, for Dimitri" She said my name... how could she say my name, when i was 'seeing Tasha and she was seeing Mason. I saw her kiss him. Knowing she still cared for me... it just hit something in me.

"Roza, wake up, please, its just a dream." I said again frantically. Her eyes opened. She slowly came around.

"Dim...Dimitri what are you doing here?" she said sleepily. She looked beautiful, with her messed up hair and a confused expression. I think i even say a few sweat drops on her forehead. The way she said my name, just gets me.

"I was doing my duties and i heard screaming. I heard you screaming. I rushed here as fast as i could. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't" I said as comforting as i could.

"I'm fine-i was just having a bad dream" how could she say it so bitterly. "As i said i was on duty and i just wanted to make sure you were ok. Nothing more. Nothing Less." I was harsh, after all she just ripped my heart out. Her bitterness. If only she know what i was thinking.

"Well thank-you for being so concerned but, if you don't mind. Please leave, i need sleep, since you expect me to get up a 6:00am every morning to run 12 miles. Oh wait your gonna make it higher? 15 maybe 16? Oh wait, no, you'll just cancel sessions all together." That did it, i couldn't stay here any longer. I didn't want her to see me lose it. I wanted to explode and just let go and showed her i still cared. Oh how i wanted to hold her. I couldn't let myself do that. Clearly she didn't love me anymore, i has to accept that. I had to leave. I gave her one last look and headed to the door slamming it behind me.

I leaned against her door, for several minutes. I heard a thumping noise coming from her room. I was going to open the door and tell her how i felt but i couldn't. Not after that. I heard her voice, very faintly; i pressed my ear against the door.

"This dream Pull yourself together Rose, it's not real, i know it's not, nothing like that could happen to him." She said nothing else, and i returned to my duties.


	2. Broken Hearted

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

RPOV

The next morning i got up as usual. I decided not to have a shower; I'd probably get sweaty from all of the "extra" work he was most likely going to give me after last night.

"Last night" i repeated to myself with a mournful sigh. I shouldn't have done it. I wish i could have said i was sorry, i wish i could have said I'm only dating Mason as a substitute to you. I just wish... I was in his arms, the way he held me that one night in the cabin after being under Victors lust spell. Oh how I missed that.

By this time i was out of my room and into the cafeteria. There was hardly a line as it was only the crack of 'dawn' in the vampire world. Light was supposed to chase away the nightmares. Except my world woke up to more increasing darkness like it was creeping up on us, to foreshadow our doom. I then saw a massive tray of doughnuts, strudels, tarts and other various treats. I was kind of late so i grabbed a few serviettes and wrapped the sugary deliciousness into them, pretty much threw everything into my gym bag, except for 2 doughnuts i scoffed down and ran towards the gym. As i ran, i pictured 2 things. Either an empty gym or... Dimitri sitting on a mat, reading a western novel. I was hoping for the second picture.

Well I arrived at the gym. Not to find it empty... It wasn't exactly full either. Dimitri was there. He was in his usual guardian black outfit with his _**Gorgeous**_ black duster over his lap. No Western novel in sight, i chucked down my gym bag and walked over to him. He didn't look disappointed or anything, he had a blank expression on his face.

"Dimitri I.."

"Get dressed" he said harshly

"But..." I started saying but he cut me off.

"Rose, you're late enough as it is. Hurry up and get dressed, you have a lot of work to do"

I didn't like the way he said "YOU have a lot of work to do. Well clearly he was mad at me. If i were him i would be too. He was my teacher and i was his student. But it felt more than that between us sometimes. I sighed and headed towards the change rooms. I took a few minutes to get ready, i looked in the grubby gym mirror and i realised that i looked awful. Dark circles around my eyes, which were a violently bloodshot, i had red blotches down my cheeks, i couldn't be bothered covering it up with makeup so i just washed my face and rinsed my eyes. I searched for my towel with blurry eyes and dried off. I sighed again, pulled my hair into a rough ponytail and went to meet Dimitri.

Dimitri was standing when i got out.

"So, Comrade, what do you want me to do today?" i said with as much enthusiasm as i could.

"Don't call me that, do a 5 lap warm up around the track" He said, he appeared to be calmer.

I felt playful "Aww come on, after last night i thought you would have lifted it by now, make it 10"

"Rose, i said warm up not wear yourself out" he had a playful smile coming off his lips

"Fine. Pfft ill do 6 without breaking a sweat" I said with pride.

Dimitri said nothing and pulled a western novel out of no-where and headed towards the chair. I knew not to push it any further. He must have known i felt bad. He wouldn't have almost smiled.

The rest of practice was a breeze. 6 laps was pushing it. 5 was tiring. We practised Strigoi defence techniques. It was fun. I felt like we were getting up to where we use to be.

"Dimitri" A familiar voice called from the door. "Haven't you been a naughty boy"

OH SHIT!

"You've been making Rose over do it a bit again haven't you? I mean making her run 6 laps! Come on! Alberta and Stan wouldn't even make us do that!"

It was Mason. My dear friend/boyfriend. I froze up, remembering the last night's dream. Dimitri seemed to notice, so did Mason.

"Rose, Rose are you OK! Snap out of it." I was Dimitri. Mason just seemed to have been clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry guys, just spaced out." Dimitri's eyes were full of concern, he knew what happened.

Mason took my hand "Sure. Rose since when do you space out? Belikov's just got you working to hard. Lets go, if that's all right with him."

I looked at Dimitri "Come on Comrade, let me go, I've worked my ass off and you know it."

"OK, go." Dimitri said plainly

"Sweet" Mason and i said in unison and out of nowhere he kissed me. He kissed me. In front of Dimitri! Mason's eyes were closed. I looked over to where Dimitri was standing. He looked hurt. I pulled away. "Mase, i have to go get my things, I'll be back in a second"

I got to the bathroom, looked in the mirror again. My eyes weren't as red and there were no more blotches. I still had the dark circles... I quickly got my bag, and headed out. Dimitri was, what looked like to be in the store room, tidying up, i swear, i saw a tear leak from his right eye, he wiped it with one finger. Was i dreaming? Dimitri looked at me then looked away, in that second i shot him a Rose styled "I'm sorry Dimitri, I love you please forgive me look" When he turned away he punched the massive stack of mats. I stood there for a second longer and walked to Mason.

"You OK?" He asked unsure of what my reaction would be.

"Yeah, I think so, i just feel like i'm missing something..." I was missing something. Dimitri's heart and at this point. I'd shattered it into billions of tiny pieces that would take billions of years to repair. But my years were numbered.

"Uhhh a shower? No offence Rose but you stink PHEW" he said with a proud grin

"Yeah, umm Mason ill meet you in class. I'll have a shower" I said smiling to cover my hurt.

"Ok don't miss me to much." He said, looking kind of disappointed. Maybe he was waiting for me to invite him to my room. I didn't feel like it. Not because i was sort of using him. Because of what was about to happen.

"I won't" I let out a chuckle.

I ran off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my pillow, put it over my face and screamed. I dropped the pillow and started punching it. My eyes were tearing up. After i let that out, i went into the bathroom, stripped, turned on the shower, got in and burst out into tears. Not only tears for me. Tears for Dimitri.


	3. Broken Hearted Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

'Pav' wanted a DPOV so here it is I'm not too proud of this chapter but i think i did an ok job.

DPOV for chapter 2.

I stared at the dusty marble clock in the corner of the gym. It read 6:13pm. She was late... Again. I let out a sigh... maybe she wouldn't turn up. After last night i wouldn't blame her after what happened between us. At last Rose walked in. I missed her face. Her eyes were red. She had splotches on her cheeks. I couldn't let this break me. I wish i knew the expression on my face. Oh how it hurt me inside, to see her like this. She then opened her mouth to speak.

"Dimitri I.." She spoke with a slight croak in her throat. I didn't need to here what she said. I didn't want her to see me break down. So i just put on my mask and replied to her.

"Get dressed" i said as shallow as i possibly could.

"But..." she tried to protest, so i cut her off, i didn't want to recall last night. It was too painful.

"Rose, you're late enough as it is. Hurry up and get dressed, you have a lot of work to do" i didn't feel like interacting with her at this point. She let out a heavy sigh and walked into the changing rooms. I think she did that to make me feel guilty. She took a few minutes. I still stood there remotely until she came out.

"So, Comrade, what do you want me to do today?" She was trying so hard to make conversation. She caught my drift that i wasn't going to do much with her today. I loved it when she called me comrade. That was my nickname from her. I loved the way she said it. The way it rolled off her tongue. I decided just to go along with my plan i thought of. Not to interact as much. Her face looked better than before. She might have washed it. She looked sexy with the messy ponytail. It suited her.

"Don't call me that, do a 5 lap warm up around the track" I said trying not to smile. I knew she wouldn't like it. I wasn't dressed for running. I had my favourite duster on and my black pants. A smile started to play off her lips.

"Aww come on, after last night i thought you would have lifted it by now, make it 10" i coulnt help but smile. She probably knew how i felt. She was trying to help make the mood more relaxed. She knew me better than i knew myself. I decided to play back.

"Rose, i said warm up not wear yourself out" i was almost in a full smile now. Something rare for me. Its not required in the job. If Rose had never came along, i would still have that same hole in my heart that i had when i left Russia. Rose completes me. She still had that beautiful grin of hers on her face, her perfect teeth were showing.

"Fine. Pfft ill do 6 without breaking a sweat" i didn't want to say anything or we'd be here for hours. So i just pulled my western novel from my back pocket and walked to a chair in the corner near the marble clock.

It was at least 25 minutes before Rose came back. She was puffing. I knew she did more than five. I warned her. So i decided to go through a few simple defence techniques. We were bonding. Not like the Princess and herself but as we use to. I liked it. I heard someone call my name from the door. It was Ashford. "Dimitri haven't you been a naughty boy."

I didn't like the way he said 'naughty boy' had he known something about Rose and i?

"You've been making Rose over do it a bit again haven't you? I mean making her run 6 laps! Come on! Alberta and Stan wouldn't even make us do that!" He said, i was just staring at him, my guardian mask was on. I stared at Rose. She was out of it. She had that same blank expression that she had when Victor Dashkov kidnapped Lissa. Mason ran up and started clicking in her face. Strange, disturbed boy. I decided to try and get her out of her trance the same way i did in her room last night.

"Rose, Rose are you OK! Snap out of it."Mason was no help with his clicking. She finally came to. I was glad.

"Sorry guys, just spaced out." She replied. She didn't just space out. I know her. Too well.

Mason then linked fingers with her. "Sure. Rose since when do you space out? Belikov's just got you working to hard. Lets go, if that's all right with him." He was trying to take her away. Im not too sure if he knew anything but if he did, he was not implying anything.

Rose looked up to me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "Come on Comrade, let me go, I've worked my ass off and you know it." I heard the double meaning in her voice. Even if it was un intestinally. She was still looking at me. I decided that she had worked hard. She was exhausted, not only from training but from crying and the nightmares shes been having. To remove any suspicion i was going to be plain and harsh.

"OK, go."

"Sweet" Mason and Rose said in unison and out of nowhere he kissed her. How could he do that. How could she kiss him back. After everything we'd been through. She kissed him back. She looked at me. She recognised my expression, not even i could do that. She must have felt the vibe. I was jealous, that kid kissed MY Roza, she pulled away and spoke.

"Mase, i have to go get my things, I'll be back in a second" She ran into the locker rooms. I took the mat to the store room and i felt an itch in my nose. So i scratched it. She stood there looking at me. She gave me a look of empathy, attempting to do her " I'm sorry Dimitri, I love you please forgive me look" i turned away and punched the stack of mats, to set them in their place. I was still pissed off but i understood, we could only remain, teacher and student.

Mason was talking to her. I heard some words along the lines of 'shower' and see you in class. Mason let off a sound before that laughing. They left. I was glad. I had duty in 25 minutes. I was taking over from Guardian Alto. I sat in the corner of the store room then punched the walls. "I'm a man, i don't cry. I then heard a knock at the door. "Guardian Belikov" it was Guardian Alto. "Can you take my shift now? Alberta wants to see me." He looked suspicious but didn't bring it up. I took guard at the cafeteria to find Lissa, Christian and Mason. No Rose. They looked worried. The princess got up and walked to the girl dorms. I waited 2 minutes then followed after her.


	4. I will always love you

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

I would like to thank one of my friends "Rosemarie Hathaway" for the inspiration for this chapter.

RPOV

The warm water drizzled evenly over my skin; it relived some of the tension in my back and neck. I didn't really have time to acknowledge the good the water was doing for my aching muscles. All I could think about was the image of Dimitri's face when Mason kissed me. The memory kept playing over and over again. After shampooing my hair and washing off the sweat, i tried to collect myself as best as i could. I looked over to my digital radio that Dimitri bought me for my birthday. It was 8:00pm. Had 2 hours passed already? It was only half an hour until classes, everyone would be gathered in the cafeteria and feeding room. Speaking of food, i felt hungry but had no desire to eat any of the sweets in my gym bag. I all of a sudden had a sickening feeling in my stomach. "How could i think of food at a time like this?" I said to myself. Then there was a knock at the door. "Rose, can i come in?" It was Lissa voice. My best friend since kindergarten after the teacher made me spell my name and i called her a bitch.

"Rose?" she repeated sounding worried.

"Uh yeah Lissa I'm here just, just hold on a sec." I said hastily. I couldn't really speak it was one of those moments after a traumatic event when you are speechless. I quickly put on my dressing gown and tried to look as cheery as possible. At that moment i opened the door.

"Hey Lissa sorry, I'm just running late and..." I could barely get the last few words out before she spoke.

"Rose what happened to you?" Shit! Oh how did i not think she knew that something was up? She knew me too well. Why didn't i just pretend i wasn't there? I could sense through the bond that she knew something was wrong. She could see it. My eyes were still really bloodshot. At this point i was shaking.

"Rose? What's wrong? Rose? You're scaring me!" She began to say, she looked horrified.

I couldn't speak. It's like i didn't have a voice. I was beginning to shake more and more violently. In a split second everything went black. I swear i heard Lissa scream.

I woke up in the clinic. How did i get there? I didn't remember much; just that i opened the door and was talking to Lissa. "Rose thank god your ok, i was so worried, when i was talking to you, you... you had no expression, your face was blank, and your eyes were beginning to roll back..."

"Lissa?" I was still confused

"Yes Rose?" she asked

"How did i get here? I mean... I don't know"

"Well when you collapsed, i was scared and i screamed and... Dimitri heard me... he came running, he brought you here... I told him what happened, well what i knew that happened... He just said you must have been tired... i told him your eyes were bloodshot and you were shaking... he seemed like he knew why."

"Lissa I..." I was interrupted. The sound of a throat being cleared. It was Mason.

"I leave you to shower and you pass out? Maybe next time i should join you." Good ol' Mason. Just like him to come at the right time so i didn't have to explain why i was crying. That i loved my instructor. That i didn't really love Mason the way i loved Dimitri. Like Mason was just a substitute.

"I think i overtrained. 6 laps and defence training was too much, i was probably tired." Lissa didn't buy my story completely but it gave her some sort of closure. She still wanted to know why i was crying. She decided not to push it further.

"So you're fine?" Yeah thanks for being concerned guys.

"It's ok, we love you" They said in unison i laughed. Then it happened. Dimitri and Doctor what's her name came in. I didn't care, my focus was on Dimitri.

"Mason, Lissa, you can return to class, we just want to have a word with Rose" The doctor said politely. Mason groaned and Lissa smiled.

"See you soon" Mason said and Lissa decided to communicate through the bond. "I don't know what you're hiding but i want details. I wish this bond went both ways. But you know you can tell me anything. Talk to you later." I gave Lissa a weird look, Dimitri noticed just as they turned and left.

"Rose. What happened to you?" Dr Olendzki. Dimitri just stared down at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"I don't know, i felt dizzy and feinted, that's all" I lied being as convincingly as possible. Dimitri didn't buy it. He spoke.

"Vasilisa spoke to me, she said you two were speaking, she said you had really bloodshot eyes and were trembling. Could you explain that?" Shit, he was playing me on, he knew why my eyes were bloodshot. I decided to keep my reply short and sweet.

"Nope." I said with a blank face

"Nothing at all?" Dr Olendzki asked still confused.

"Nope, i was just overworked from training" i concluded.

"Ok, well, I'll take note of you're progress for the next few hours, then you can leave."

"Okey Dokey" I turned and faced the opposite direction than them and shut my eyes. I only heard one set of feet leave the room. I knew he would still be here.

"Comrade I'm fine, leave me." I said politely this time, still not facing him.

"Don't call me that" he sat at the end of the bed. I heard him sigh "Rose, i know you are lying, what really happened in your room?"

"I told you, i blacked out. I felt dizzy."

"Roza..." He sighed, my heart melted. He was good at that. I felt him get up. He didn't move, i knew he was just staring at me. I decide to face him. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me.

"Dim..." I couldn't finish his name.

"Cya later Roza" he said as he turned. I had to face myself.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry, i didn't know he would do that, I love you, i always will." I just let everything out. He stopped for a brief moment and then continued walking. I heard him mutterer something in Russian. "Ya tebyA lyublyU" i knew what that one meant. I lightly whispered "I love you too Dimka."

Clarification for the last paragraph. in the last few sentences appeared to be a little unclear. What happened was Dimitri decided to leave. Rose then tells him 'sorry' for what happened in the gym with mason and was also sorry about that night in her room. Dimitri stops when she says it and says 'I love you' in Russian. Rose understands what he said and whispers 'I love you too Dimka' . Hopefully that clarifies it more for you. Hope that clears things up :)


	5. I will always love you Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Peggy raised a few good questions that I'm happy to answer her first one was what's going on with rose is she sick or is someone messing with her mind. In chapter 4, rose is pretty shaken up by what happened in the gymnasium and doesn't know what to do. "Shit! Oh how did i not think she knew that something was up? She knew me too well. Why didn't i just pretend i wasn't there? I could sense through the bond that she knew something was wrong. She could see it. My eyes were still really bloodshot. At this point i was shaking." She was shaking because her conscience was getting to her and was scared that Lissa was getting too close to finding out about her and Dimitri's 'Relationship'. Her second question was "why did Dimitri walk away after Rose admitted she loved him and why did he admit it to and still keep leaving". That you will find out in this chapter Enjoy. Don't worry there will be plenty of Adrian, Christian and Lissa to come in the next 5 chapters. I haven't forgotten them.

If you need more clarification just inbox me and ill try my best. once its fully clarified ill post it up :) Cheers

_**DPOV**_

I continued following the princess. I suspected that should we be looking for Rose. I continued down the corridors that lead to the girls dormitory. I knew some shortcuts through. As i neared Rose's room i heard a shriek. It was the princess. Was she in trouble? Had she found another dead animal? My walk became a fast running movement. I found the Princess on the floor next to Rose shaking her.

"Princess," i felt my mouth hang open as i tried to spit out the words "What happened to Rose? Is she ok?" i said concerned. Of course she wasn't OK i thought to myself, she's on the floor passed out for Christ sake!

"Guardian Belikov, you have to help her, we were talking, she came to the door with red eyes like she was crying, and she was shaking and... and... she fainted, i didn't know what to do, i was scared and..."

"It's ok Princess. You did your best. Let's get her to the Clinic." Without any more hesitation, i figured the fastest way was to carry her. We took some short cuts and eventually ended up in front of Dr Olendzki.

"Set her down Guardian Belikov. Tell me what happened. Lissa were you there." I prompted Lissa to speak first. She looked frightened. Scared for Roses safety.

"Well, i went to see Rose this morning, she didn't come to breakfast after practise. I went to her room and she looked upset. Like she'd been crying. She said she was fine and just running late. Beforehand Mason said she had bloodshot eyes that weren't that bad. When i saw them they were really bad like she had been crying really hard. She started shaking when i asked what was wrong. Her face went blank like she wasn't here... like she was somewhere else, she fainted! I was scared. I screamed and Guardian Belikov came to help." Vasilisa was shaking during that whole speech.

"Guardian Belikov?" I was still studying her face. I turned to Dr Olendzki. "Did Rose seem upset to you before training? Was there anything unusual about her today?" I couldn't tell her about the fight in her room last night. I couldn't tell her the real reason was because we had a fight over each other and her nightmare. I decided to shorten the details.

"Well, this morning Rose came late as usual. She got dressed, she did have red eyes like she hadn't slept for a while, and she had a few red marks along her face. She did perform very well, she ran 6 laps and did defence training." I think that was enough.

"Perhaps just exhaustion. Thank-you. Lissa you may stay with Rose and Guardian Belikov, I'll buzz you when she wakes up, perhaps you could help me with the questioning. You seem to know her behavioural standard pretty well."

"Sure thing" I walked out back to the common room. It was empting out since breakfast was over and classes were starting. Only 10 minutes had passed since i left the clinic and i got a text message

"Guardian Belikov, i hear Lissa and Rose talking, maybe it would be a good time to talk to her now. See you soon. Dr Olendzki." Well, if she was talking to Lissa she must be well, yes? I made my way back to the clinic. "Guardian Belikov thank-you for doing this. We'll make it short. Look for body language to suggest she isn't telling us everything"

"I'll do my best." Dr Olendzki and i walked in on Rose, Lissa AND Mason. Dr Olendzki said nothing of Mason being here. Rose was smiling, laughing. Rose saw me and our eyes met. They were still red. I knew she had been crying. But the red in her cheeks from laughing gave me a small bit of relief. Dr Olendzki spoke. "Mason, Lissa, you can return to class, we just want to have a word with Rose" it was spoken in a light tone. Mason was clearly not happy about this but Lissa had a grateful, polite look in her eyes. "See you soon" Mason had said to her with his lover boy look.

For a few moments, Rose and Lissa had a connection. I could feel it. Lissa must have been communicating through the bond. When Lissa left, Dr Olendzki broke the silence.

"Rose. What happened to you?" i was staring at Rose waiting for her reply. I wanted to know her excuse. Hoping she would tell the truth. Not the whole truth but at least to why she fainted.

"I don't know, i felt dizzy and fainted, that's all" she replied a few seconds later. She was lying. I knew her all too well. She didn't want to make much eye contact. So i decided to question her.

"Vasilisa spoke to me, she said you two were speaking, she said you had really bloodshot eyes and were trembling. Could you explain that?" Well not in that exact wording but pretty much the whole story, i hadn't told Dr Olendzki the FULL story but i had told her on a need to know basis only. She looked blank. She only said "Nope" looking proud of herself.

"Nothing at all?" Dr Olendzki looked at me. But my attention was on Rose. I was trying to read her. It was not as easy as I'd hoped.

"Nope, i was just overworked from training" That was all the answer i was going to get with the Doctor in here. Dr Olendzki left it and just simply said "Ok, well, i'll take note of your progress for the next few hours, then you can leave" Smart cookie, Dr Olendzki new that Rose would just keep saying nothings wrong until we, or at least, she left. All that Rose said was "Okey Dokey" and she turned away. I whispered in the Doctors ear "Give me 2 minutes, I'll try and get more" She nodded and left.

I stood there watching her, I heard her heavily breath as she knew i was still here. "Comrade I'm fine, leave me" she still did not face me. Was she still upset? Of course. She thought i would hate her after Mason kissed her. It killed me inside that she kissed him back. But how could i stay mad at my Roza? I loved her. She must have been under the impression that i loved Tasha. I did, more like in a brother/sister way. Not that Tasha thought that. I decided i wanted answers.

"Don't call me that" I decided to sit so she would know i wasn't leaving until i got some sort of answer from her. "Rose, i know you are lying, what really happened in your room?" i asked in my husky voice. She waited several moments until she decided to tell me that she was dizzy and blacked out. She wasn't giving me any other option but to use my seductive tone. I just wanted to help her. No doubt that Dr Olendzki was watching.

"Roza..." I said looking at her damp, beautiful long hair. She yet again sighed, turned around and looked at me. She gave me the same look she gave me that night in my room, when we were under the lust charm. She spoke.

"Dim..." I couldn't let her finish that sentence. I knew why she was crying, i knew i had been part of the cause. I didn't want to see her in anymore pain. She was going to tell me. I hoped. That was good enough for me. I stood up. "Cya later Roza" i turned and walked away not expecting anything else from her today.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry, i didn't know he would do that, I love you, i always will."I didn't expect that at all. She loved me, after the pain i put her through! I did love her back. I stopped. I didn't turn around. I just decided to whisper "Ya tebyA lyublyU" and walked away. I couldn't stay any longer. I knew Dr Olendzki would be back any minute to check. I heard her whisper something. It sounded like "Love you too". How did she know what i said? Had i mentioned that phrase before? Never mind, i knew she loved me and that's all that matters.

I walked through to the office.

"Anything else guardian Belikov?" Dr Olendzki asked? What could i tell her? That she loved me? And i loved Rose back? No. "She said she only had very little to eat this morning. She couldn't think of a cause. She also added we were very persistent and annoying."

"That's Rose for you. Thank-you for your help Guardian Belikov." It looked like she was trying to make friendly gestures. A Little too friendly if you ask me. She offered for me to stay have a coffee and drop by her room to watch some westerns. I said no, i couldn't, i had more duties. Which was a lie. I was off until tonight. It was my half day rostered off. Considering i took over shifts and had training, it would have been a full day off.

I made my way out to the courtyard, into the woods and into the cabin where myself, Rose, Christian, Tasha and Lissa stayed one afternoon. I made myself a double hot-chocolate. Turned on a little TV with the volume on mute, sat down and pulled out the western from my pocket and drifted into my own world, where i was the hero and Rose was a Damsel in Distress.

Any questions about this chapter, some parts may be unclear, i will try my best to clarify them if you review them I hope this chapter satisfies you. Please give feedback. Ill take it all into consideration. I have a big scandal for the next few chapters courteous to a friend Rosemarie So the next few chapters will focus on that rather than Rose and Dimitri. Dw they will be back soon. Till then. Bye


	6. Kissed

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

LPOV.

"What if she's sick? No she cant be. She was exhausted, probably didn't sleep last night or was training too hard. If she was upset, what was she upset about?" i was muttering to myself while walking back to my dorm." Hello cousin, talking to yourself again? OR... am i the one going mad this time, eh?" Adrian, I didn't need this now... i didn't need him now. I could smell clove cigarettes and scotch. He'd been drinking. A lot. The smell was so strong. I tried my best to ignore him. He smiles as i unlocked the door. I couldn't just ignore the fact he was in the girls dorm, reeking of scotch and smokes. I opened the door and gestured him to go inside. He decided to speak.

"Com on cusin, lit up. Did seing me run you day? I hop no. I jus want to..."

"Adrian, cut the crap," this wasn't like me at all today "but what do you want?" I decided to be nice, what kind of a princess would i be? Well i didn't want to end up a royal pain like bucko over there walked over to the drawers where my books were. I heard Adrian chuckling. I turned and looked at him, he had a massive smile growing on his lips that i didn't like. Uh-oh, he was up to something. "You." He replied. Jesus Christ!

He wanted me? I love Christian. My heart belonged to him. Adrian was just drunk and didn't know what he was saying right? I hoped so. *Ding Ding Ding* Great the class bell. Christian would be looking for me soon. I had to hurry. "Adrian, be reasonable. You're drunk. Come back when you're sober and see if you'd still say it. Now please leave i have class." I began to sound like Roses mum. "I'm not leeving wi-withowt a a kissy wissy on m wippy lippys." He said really drunkly pointing to his lips. I had a stern look on my face. "Adrian, leave now!" He got the message, stood up, went to where i was standing in front of my draws, pushed me away and went straight for the underwear draw. "You wuld wook pweddy in these." Crap, he got out the pink polka dot pair of my Victoria Secret set. Christian bought them for me as a prank although i have worn them. They were silk. Enough was enough. I pushed him to the door, got my books, pushed him the remainder of the way (He was heavy) and locked the door behind us. "Adrian, see me when you're sober, i don't care for these silly childish games." And sprinted to my next class. I turned before i left the corridor. He looked cute like a puppy that is confused, with his head tilted to the side.

I ran into Christian. I didn't bother with all of the details. As i didn't want to get Christian involved in Adrian business. The rest of the day was a breeze. Rose was released from 'prison' as she called it, before dinner. I still needed to get her alone to talk about what happened. I thought i'd leave her for a while. I went to bed that night and dreamt of Adrian.

"Hello cousin. I'm back and sober." He was wearing a pair of tailored black pants, a button up white shirt, completely unbuttoned. Why was i dreaming of him? Oh wait, he must be using Spirit. Maybe he wanted to apologise.

"Glad to see you are sober. Come to apologise? I forgive you anyways" i said sweetly, i did forgive him. He was his usual drunken self.

"Whats to forgive?" Adrian walked up to me, pushes me up to a tree, which im sure wasn't there before, and kisses me passionately. At first i was trying to get a way. It was a nightmare. Then i started to realise, Adrian was a good kisser. I started to kiss him back. Between breaths, i tried to make reasoning with him.

"Ad...rian... i...im" this was too hard. I pulled away completely this time. "Adrian, i'm with Christian, i love him." I forced out.

"Lissa, if you loved him, you wouldn't have kissed me back the way you did." He retorted, still gobsmacked from the kiss/make out session/pash.

"We'll you invaded my dream. You used compulsion on me." I said confidently.

"If you say so.." and i faded back into the blackness of sleep.

******Sorry this is such a short chapter. More to come very soon. I promise.


	7. Busted

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

This chapter is still in LPOV. Sorry about the short chapter. Reviews and views have been down. I had only 44 views Well, ill try and get them back up Enjoy this chapter.

LPOV.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. It was my alarm. Was last night a dream? Adrian had said it had been. Well of course it was. I was asleep. Was i still sleeping? I pinched the pale skin of my arm. "Ouch" i whined. Yes, definitely awake. I decided to take a hot shower. It gave me time to think. Truly think about my feelings for Christian and Adrian. I undressed and hopped into the refreshing gush of water. I sighed to the thought of Adrian. It was my dream right? Had i wanted to kiss him? Or did he just come to my dream to compulse me? Well... if he did... I didn't really kiss him. Then there's Christian. I sighed again. It was out 8 month anniversary coming up. I did love Christian i didn't even need to think twice about it. But was it possible that my heart was steering me in the direction of Adrian? I sighed again. I was doing a lot of that this morning. I finished my shower, got dressed and headed for the feeder's room.

I didn't need to line up yet. It was still pretty early. I went to see a feeder named Jason. He was in his mid twenties. He smiled, put down his magazine. "Hello Princess" He said sweetly. I smiled and bit into his neck. He let out a soft moan. It was only a minute before i pulled away. He looked high. He let out one last smile and i left. I walked toward the cafeteria. Next to the door was Adrian. Jeez! He looked puzzled. I smelt his cigarettes but no alcohol. "Hello Lissa..." he mused. He didn't call me "cousin" this morning. Something was up. I began to realize that last night's dream hadn't been a dream. Well it had but what had happened was real. "You told me to see you when I'm sober, well i did last night, but i thought I'd better come in person, well in the flesh... So here i am. I meant every word i said last night and I'm not taking any of it back." He looked dead serious. Oh no. What was i going to do. I kissed him last night in the dream but it was harmless. Right? I couldn't delay my response any longer.

"Adrian. Look, last night i wasn't feeling well and i..." he didn't let me finish, he pulled his finger up to my lip as a sign to be quiet. He moved in closer, put his hand behind my head and he kissed me. And boy was it a kiss, well on his part anyway. I tried to struggle away as i did last night but i then decided to give up and kiss him back. Maybe i did like Adrian more than a friend. But i loved Christian that little bit more. He was the first to pull away. He looked behind me and sighed. I turned around only to see Christian walking around the corner. SHIT! Had he seen us? I hope not!

Christian approached us. He looked his own usual self. Good he hadn't seen us. "Hello Lissa" he said pretty joyfully. He didn't kiss me like he usually did, probably because Adrian was here. Wait a second...i thought to myself. Why was Christian so happy when Adrian was around.

"Hey Christian" I said kissing his cheek. "What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Just watching something very interesting actually. What about you?" he was being playful i thought.

"Well i just decided to go to the feeders this morning. I had a shower before hand. Don't i smell nice?" i joked. Ok that wasn't like me.

"Maybe too nice. Would you explain to me... WHY THE HELL YOU WERE PASHING THIS RICH ASSHOLE!" he was yelling. I felt bad... And boy did i feel guilty!

"Christian, i can explain. We were talking and, he pulled in first, but i tried to get away and i just gave up." My head was hanging as long as it could go. I was almost in tears. I loved him. Really. Should i tell him about last night to? No I shouldn't.

"Well, you gave up and started to kiss him back! Some girlfriend you were!" He was pissed off. I couldn't blame him. I would be to. What did he mine by 'were'. No we couldn't be over. My tears were streaming down. Adrian clearly saw this.

"Calm down, Fireboy, I started this. Cool down? Do you need some water? " he was playing with ironic phrases.

Lissa, we're through. You obviously don't care for me anymore. So i will return those feelings. Thanks for nothing. Have a happy life together. Oh and Adrian.." Christians hands flamed up. I had to compulse him. He was on the verge of tears himself. I hurt him. I used all my will power to force him to put that flame out. He did. I decided to say some of my last words.

"Christian, im sorry. I mean that! I've loved you more than I've ever loved anyone before! I can change! Please let us forget any of this had ever happened!" Please Christian. He just looked at me.

"Sorry Lissa. Not this time" and walked away. A few of the junior students were gathered around. I collapsed on my knees and started crying. "Not here you don't." Adrian helped me up, then i ran to my room, locked the door and ran to my bed. Crying. I knew i wasn't going to classes today. I couldn't face it. Adrian decided to leave me alone. I just laid there. Crying until i fell into a deep sleep.

*Does anyone want a Christian or Adrian point of view if not, review saying go on with lissa This short story will have 2 more chapters until we are back to Rose and Dimitri, this will return in about 3-6 more chapters. Review me in the next few hours and ill have one posted by this time tomorrow Till then xxxxx


	8. Busted Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Ok a few people inboxed me wanting Adrian and Christian POV. So i decided to put short POV's of each character. Rose and Dimitri don't appear in these 2 short chapters but i think i will include one more chapter attaching to this one before getting back to Rose and Dimitri's stories. If you want to see other characters appear in this story. Inbox me or review me before hand with the Characters name and what you want to happen with them. Ill consider it if it could adapt into my story. They may or may not appear. You'll have to check my blog. They might not appear for another 10 chapters. Who knows Well enjoy this chapter. (There will be a Christian POV next chapter)

_**APOV**_

That morning was a blur. I was drunk. Really drunk. All i remember was being in Lissa room, kissing her and her telling me to come back when I'm sober. I kind of put the pieces together of what happened. I probably chased her around the room going through her stuff.. She wanted me when i was sober so we could do something together if you catch my drift.

I was in my assigned room since i was a guest at the Academy. I was feeling ashamed of what had happened before with Lissa. Not that it felt wrong... Just the way i did it. I should have been sober. i had to make it up to her. The alcohol was out of my system, she told me to come back when i was sober. It was 8am. Lissa had to have been asleep right? I had a feeling she was. Now i needed an excuse to walk into her dream. Hmmm... I think i was actually sober by now. So here goes nothing.

I concentrated my hardest and found my way into her dream. It was colourful. She was walking in a forest. She was stunning. Not like she was usually. I dressed and undressed her with my eyes. F*** she was hot! While wearing clothes she was wearing a dress with spaghetti straps (purple with a top section that covered her breasts showing what little cleavage she had, with a sweet floral bottom. Only a few words could describe this. TO HOT TO HANDLE.

"Hello cousin. I'm back and sober." I decided to play around with her. Since i didn't know the full story. I was hoping my charmish ways would lead her on.

"Glad to see you are sober. Come to apologise? I forgive you anyways" She was saying. I knew she'd forgive me. One point. This means she likes me yes? Well i decided to play further. I was going to make my move. Her eyes glistened in the sun. They were beautiful and flirtatious. I had to do it now before the moment ended. "What to forgive?" I pushed her gently against a tree and kissed her. I started of slow. She was struggling. So i pushed her further, i intensified the kiss aiming as best i could for the lips. She gave up and started kissing me back. Either she digged me or it was her hormones kicking in. We had a rhythm going, as we took our breaths between our pash, she was trying to say something. It sounded like she was moaning my name. That was hot. Until she got the other words out.

"Adrian, I'm with Christian, i love him." I didn't want to hear that. After the make-out session we just had, i barely believed it, even though this was her... I mean our dream... i pulled away completely. I didn't want to fight. i could both she and i were still overwhelmed over the kiss. I decided to give her a bit of my famous Adrian sass.

"Lissa, if you loved him, you wouldn't have kissed me back the way you did." There, that did it. She was getting mad.

"We'll you invaded my dream. You used compulsion on me." She was being over confident. I hadn't used any compulsion what so ever. She was willing, well i forced her into it at the start. I neither agreed or denied the idea. I thought I'd be a mystery. "If you say so.." and i left. I didn't want to leave it at that, but i didn't want to fight with her or make her any more anxious. I proved to myself she like me. I decided to sleep on that. And then i dreamt of Lissa.

The next morning i was happy. I was going to get my morning feed. I saw Lissa heading to the feeders. I decided I'd wait for her. I could wait for my personal feeder later. She was in there for about 5 minutes. I was standing next to cafeteria door. She saw me and walked over. She must have been getting some food for later. I decided to greet her. She didn't look too friendly. "Hello Lissa..." i told a brief pause."You told me to see you when I'm sober, well i did last night, but i thought I'd better come in person, well in the flesh... So here i am. I meant every word i said last night and I'm not taking any of it back." That took the breath out of me. Well i just let my heart out to someone that's not Rose. Something i very rarely do. I did mean every word i said, even if she didn't hear the ones that were going through my mind. She looked so sexy right now.

"Adrian. Look, last night i wasn't feeling well and i..." i didn't want to talk that much to her. So i decide to kiss her again to show her that i really meant what i was saying. Again she started to struggle, but then she kissed me the way she did last night. The corridors were pretty much empty. Except for some people who were passing but didn't look. I then saw a face i knew. Christian. I pulled away and sighed. She looked at me then looked around and saw Christian. Her aura was going crazy, she was nervous. Christian walked over. He looked normal. "Hello Lissa" he said ignoring me.

Lissa aura returned to normal. "Hey Christian" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek."What have you been doing?" She seemed back to normal. Calmer than before.

"Just watching something very interesting actually. What about you?"he replied. Lissa was completely unaware about him watching us the whole time. The hint was in his reply. "Something interesting" meaning he saw us. Duh Lissa, wake up to it! I was screaming in my head. If only we were bonded...

"Well i just decided to go to the feeders this morning. I had a shower before hand. Don't i smell nice?" she didn't get it. She mustn't of heard my attempt. She was being creepy. I liked it but Christians face was changing.

"Maybe too nice. Would you explain to me... WHY THE HELL YOU WERE PASHING THIS RICH ASSHOLE!" He did it, Lissa's aura changed rapidly. Flickering between colours, no longer that gold shade. She felt bad. It was my fault and he knew it but, he's perspective was she kissed back. That was bad enough.

"Christian, i can explain. We were talking and, he pulled in first, but i tried to get away and i just gave up." She was trying her best. I thought i would get involved soon, IF he got too out of hand. Lissa looked at me then looked away. She couldn't face me. After what we just did, it was like being caught doing drugs.

"Well, you gave up and started to kiss him back! Some girlfriend you were!" i noticed how he said her. That's too far. Lissa's eyes were glowing red, she started to cry. I had to say something. Even if it did nothing. Christian was fuming enough as it was.

"Calm down, Fireboy, I started this. Cool down? Do you need some water? " i thought I'd be humorous. There was no laughing. He looked at me then looked to Lissa, he was on the verge of tears too

"Lissa, we're through. You obviously don't care for me anymore. So i will return those feelings. Thanks for nothing. Have a happy life together. Oh and Adrian.." His hand flamed up. I thought to myself if he wants to play, he can play, i can easily make him turn that flame onto himself. I was about to do it, then Lissa's aura turned gold, she compelled him.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I mean that! I've loved you more than I've ever loved anyone before! I can change! Please let us forget any of this had ever happened!" She did mean it. I knew her. He wasn't gonna let go so easily. He just looked at her said "Sorry Lissa. Not this time" and walked away. Lissa was really crying. She just collapsed on the floor and started crying more. "Not here you don't." I said. Helping her up, i was expecting her to fall in my arms and cry, but instead she just ran away. I wasn't going to follow her, that was gonna do her no good. So i just walked away, to my room, grabbed a bottle of scotch and gulped it down.


	9. Busted Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**

Ok i hope Busted part 2 was ok i just went straight from that to this Enjoy Review me This is the last of this mini section for now. Back to Rose and Dimitri. 2 chapters in 3 hours aiming for one more by tonight. I wont be posting another chapter till Sunday if im not working, i have a party tomorrow, and work Sunday night. Ill try my best till then xoxo gossip girl Hahaha

_**CPOV**_

Busted Part 3

"Don't worry Lissa, Rose is just being Rose, late as usual, probably just taking a long shower. You know how she gets over worked all the time. Alberta was being a sicko when she made her do extra time with Belikov, its torture!" I reassured her. She was worried because Rose still wasn't at the breakfast table.

"Yeah Lissa, she was late from training and exhausted when she left. Maybe she's just de-stressing by showering for 30 minutes or so" Mason was smiling. Good Ol Mason, i don't know what I'd do with out him.

"Yeah maybe. But i want to see her, ill see you in class." I kissed her, then she walked off to the girls dormitory. Mason was making funny faces at me, i couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, you're girlfriend is being stalked. Belikov just followed her." He was being serious but i couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Belikov's a badass, anyone tries anything, he'll be up their ass in no time. He's her guardian, why not protect her? Besides, he wouldn't try anything with her. Why would he go with a student? He has other options." I pictured Aunty Tasha when i said that. I don't know why.

"Yeah, like Alberta?" He laughed.

"No way man! Picture him and Rose together. That would be HILARIOUS? They see enough of each other. Come to think of it, they are kind of friends and Belikov sees Rose more than you do."

"Christian, Rose has better taste than that. Hello! Look at me, she chose me. Trust me, nothings going on between them. Trust me."

"Yeah your right. Even if Rose did like him, what would he want with a student?" I asked, i realised what is said.

"S.E.X" Mason joked, we walked off to class.

That was weird. Lissa didn't turn up to class. I thought to myself. Where would she have gone? I was walking to my next class alone. Lissa joined me later on in the second period. "Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" i was worried. She said see you in class. She hadn't appeared to be hurt.

"Sorry Chris, Rose fainted, Dimitri took her to the clinic, they were asking me questions. She looked mega upset! She was crying! Rose wanted me to stay for a while, Mason did too. He skipped Slavic Art to see her. He was worried too." I felt bad for asking. She was really concerned for Roses wellbeing.

"Ok." I kissed her on the cheek. "As long as you're both fine, I'm happy, i love you" I heard Guardian Alto clear his throat and we continued our work. After that we parted ways, we had different classes for the rest of the day, changed time table. "I love you Christian" She said as she kissed me passionately. I'll see you tomorrow. I have stuff to do tonight, you might not see me at dinner, but i hope i do". That's right, she had a meeting with Guardian Petrov. Oh well. "I love you too Lissa", i said kissing her back as we parted.

After not seeing her for those hours, time went really slowly, i decided to have a quick dinner and go to bed. I sent her a text. "I love you Vasilisa Dragomir. Forever and Always." I put my phone aside and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. I knew Lissa would be at the feeders by now. I got dressed and made my way there. With no line i went up to a woman whose name i forgot. "Excuse me? Did Vasilisa Dragomir come by here before?" She looked at me like i spoke a different language. I sighed. She thought i would turn strigoi like my poor parents. I was not going to follow in their footsteps."Yes, a few minutes ago, she went that way" she pointed to the door. "Thanks" i walked away not expecting anything more from her. I walked around the corner. I saw them! Adrian and Lissa! Pashing! In front of the cafeteria in public view! If anyone saw them! So help me! Adrian looked up and pulled away. I took a step back then Lissa saw me. I was pissed off. Last night she told me she loved me! If she loved me how could she kiss him! I acted happy, to see if she would fess up, i walked over there. She put on her calm face. I decide to play nice.

"Hey Lissa" i said. I didn't kiss her. I didn't want to, after she had just kissed HIM.

"Hey Christian" She kissed my cheek. She acted normally, no hesitation like everything was normal. HOW THE F*** COULD SHE DO THIS! I WOULDNT BE AS MAD IF SHE HAD JUST TOLD ME. "What have you been doing?"

Hmm, i thought i'd give her some time to come clean. I decided to lead her on. Adrian was smart i hear, i think he would catch my hints."Just watching something very interesting actually. What about you?" i was being serious. I had a hint of humour in my voice to make me seem less... Angry? Would you call it?

"Well i just decided to go to the feeders this morning. I had a shower before hand. Don't i smell nice?" OK, she told me the truth, but not the whole truth. She did smell good. Intoxicating actually. But i wouldn't let that break me, not after what i caught her doing. This was the time i had to do it. I think i was about to explode. Like i was pipe bomb about to run out of time.

"Maybe too nice. Would you explain to me... WHY THE HELL YOU WERE PASHING THIS RICH ASSHOLE!" My voice was really loud. I wanted the world to hear it, i didn't care, she wants to make a fool of me, I'll make a fool of her.

"Christian, i can explain. We were talking and, he pulled in first, but i tried to get away and i just gave up." Yeah, Yeah, she wishes that was the truth. The whole "I didn't kiss him first, he kissed me first" speech. Its not true.

"Well, you gave up and started to kiss him back! Some girlfriend you were!" I didn't want to be here. I didn't want her and she didn't want me. Easy as that. I was heartbroken. I could see why she would want him over me. Firstly he's rich, handsome, both spirit users, and lastly has a better name than the 'Ozeras' the family that turned strigoi. I Felt my face burning up.

"Calm down, Fireboy, I started this. Cool down? Do you need some water? F***ing Adrian. Hes getting involved, well he is involved but i didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to punch him out. I thought of something even better. It broke my heart to choke out these last few lines.

"Lissa, we're through. You obviously don't care for me anymore. So i will return those feelings. Thanks for nothing. Have a happy life together. Oh and Adrian.." I flared my hand up at them. Lissa looked scared. I felt her use the supernatural compulsion on me. Before that Adrian looked as he was about to as well, not turn it out but turn it on me! Devious bastard!

Lissa spoke. She was well crying by this point, i felt my eyes tearing up.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I mean that! I've loved you more than I've ever loved anyone before! I can change! Please let us forget any of this had ever happened!" If she really loved me she wouldn't have done what she did. I couldn't stay here, i was about to burst into tears. I just simply said "Sorry Lissa. Not this time" and i walked away. Well, i walked around the corner than ran to the church and into the roof compartment. It was Saturday. I passed Rose, she tried to stop me. I couldn't face her right now. Anytime soon she'd check the bond and find out what's wrong with her. She'll know soon enough.

I ran up there, there was a small hatch, i never noticed it before, i decide to close the hatch, block it with some heavy boxes so no one could get up, and stared out the small window in the attic, in wonder and disbelief.


	10. Apples and Bananas

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Hey guys, 3rd chapter in one day i must really love you guys, well i had a disappointing day with visitors on Wednesday with only 44 people but yesterday! WHOA! You guys broke my record! 580 VIEWS YESTERDAY! Thanks a heap! Well enjoy this Rose chapter. Be warned. In the next few chapters there will be 'M'-'MA' content, so if you don't want to read any sexual references, ill tell you when to stop if any. There will be none in this chapter, but in the next RPOV most likely, so chapter 13-15. Ill warn you before hand xoxoxo.

OK done with the editing. If something is unclear ill edit it again. This was rushed and my third chapter writing in a row with no breaks. It was a little gramatically incorrect. any mispelled words or calling 'lissa' a 'he' is wrong. I found one before and couldnt find it again :( i would appreciate you telling me the sentence its in so i can fix it. Thanks. Happy reading!

RPOV

I was walking towards the cafeteria. I was hungry, i was cleared from the clinic as being 'stressed' and 'overworked' so training sessions were cancelled for the weekend, purely so i can get some rest. I was in an even better mood now. Dimitri said he loved me. I loved him, but the only problem with that is that Dimitri and Tasha, Me and Mason are in our relationships. How could we be together with those obstacles, not forgetting the age gap and the student, teacher law. But apart from that... life was sweet. I was approaching the cafeteria. I heard yelling and crying from a distance. I picked up my pace and then the next thing i saw was Christian turn the corner then run past me, i tried to grab him. "Christian?" He didn't even turn around. 'That was weird' i thought to myself, i considered going after him but for some reason but i chose not to. I turned back around, venturing for the cafeteria. Lissa then ran past me, crying. I knew something was up, i defiantly wanted to know what. Adrian then just casually walked next to me, nodded and walked off to his luxury room. I turned back around and headed for Lissa's room. I paused and remembered the bond between us. I decided to see what was going on before i was shocked with what even news i was about to discover.

Holy Crap! It was like a movie, playing over and over! The kiss! The fight! everything! I felt like i couldn't escape. Then Lissa was trying to signal me to come to her room. She was alone and confused. This was urgent. I didnt want her to feel suicidal like she did after Natalie planted the animals in her room. I began running to her room. Where's Dimitri when i needed him? I needed his support. He'd know what to do. He was a guy. I couldn't ask Mase... He didn't know anything. He probably would soon, I'd leave him to talk to Christian. I was running and i caught sight of Dimitri. He was talking to Alberta. They both shot me a look and i continued running, i didn't stop until i reached her. *Knock Knock Knock. "Liss let me in." I waited for a few seconds, i heard her cry as she approached the door, she unlocked it and fell into my arms crying. This was Déjà vu. Only yesterday i was nearly in this position. I heard footsteps approach. Dimitri. I wanted him here with me, Lissa saw him turned away. She only wanted me here it was obvious. I mouthed "I'll let you know later." He nodded and walked off, he looked puzzled. I supported Lissa's weight and walked her over to her bed. She was so fragile. I set her down carefully, walked over to the door and closed it.

"R...Rose? Wh-at... What do i do?" She began crying even harder. She knew i knew what happened. I went up to her and hugged her. "It's ok Liss, you don't need to do anything yet. Just rest." I tried to be as calming as possible. He decided talking was too hard and communicated through the bond.

"Rose, Adrian came into my dream, he wouldn't stop and... i kissed him back. I think i have feelings for him but i love Christian! Its over!" She was trying her best. She was still shocked/upset/hurt/guilty etc. I could feel them all through the bond

"I know Lissa. Adrian does that. Come on, he doesn't mean that, you're the couple of the decade. He still loves you. You's will kiss and.. Err... Make up in no time. Get some sleep." I didn't know this for sure but anything to make her feel better. Lissa decided to speak out loud this time. "Rose, Ho-how can you be so sure? Y-ou saw the way..." She started to cry again. "The- way he... he meant it Rose!" I know he meant it. So did she. I sighed. Hmm...What could i do. I didn't open my mouth i just stayed in an embrace with her.

"Stay with me Rose?" i couldn't say no... If she fell asleep, i could quickly slip out and get something to eat and come back. "Sure, anything Liss." And not too long after that she did fall asleep in my arms. I decided to place her on a pillow, my neck was stiff, i gently got up and stretched. She was deep asleep, i slipped out to the cafeteria, a picked up an apple and a banana. Damn, only healthy food left. I got a few pieces of fruit for Lissa and a couple of bottles of water. My stomach rumbled. I'm sure i had some of yesterdays donuts in my bag. "No Rose! Eat the fruit " i told myself. I sighed and walked back. I looked down the whole way. I bumped into Alberta. She looked stunned to see me. Had she heard of what happened yesterday? Of course, nothing stayed a secret in the Academy... Well not for too long. That means Dimitri and I didn't have too much time left.

"Ms Hathaway. Would you please explain what happened this morning? And what are you doing taking food out of the common room." I didn't need this Lissa would be up soon and wanting to know where i was. "Sorry Miss, something came up, Lissa's upset and i got us some food and water. She's asleep, she wanted me to stay with her. I wasn't even suppose to get this but i figured she might be hungry." She looked at me funny. I think it was the fact that i said 'us some food' because i only ever eat donuts and bagels.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Christian Ozera would it?" She knew something.

"Yes, but can i go now? I feel like I'm being interrogated again like i was yesterday. Lissa will wake up soon and i have to be there." I was becoming impatient.

"You may miss Hathaway." I nodded and walked back to the dorms. Suddenly... my stomach rumbled. No that's not it. I had the feeling i was being followed. I turned around and kicked my leg out. It was Dimitri. He winced. "Sorry Comrade. Just instinct." He gave me a half smile. "Hungry or something? And why so violent?" He was mocking me, all the food i had... it was a bit. 2 banana's, 2 apples and 4 mandarins. Lissa loved them.

"Firstly I thought the whole point of my education was..." i held out for a second for a dramatic effect "violence is the answer and secondly, it's for Lissa and me." We were still walking. I liked us this way. So calm and Couple-like.

"Not in that context. So you were going to tell me what was wrong with the Princess? If i read your lips correctly." He was still half smiling. I loved that.

"It's Lissa by the way. She hates being called 'princesses." I pretty much told him everything. He decided to come into Lissa's room. She never did wake up. She slept through pretty much the whole day. I sat next to Dimitri with my head on his shoulder. Waiting for her to wake up. I enjoyed this moment.

Lissa murmured in her sleep "Rose?" I got up and touched her shoulder.

"Yes Liss, I'm still here. Do you want food or a drink?" i asked her.

"Rose, Dimitri?" she kept murmuring.

"Liss?" i think she was just dreaming.

"Rose." Definitely dreaming. She sighed and went back into unconsciousness, she even had a little snore rhythm going.

"Rose, she's fine, come back and sit down." I went back over to him. He looked gorgeous. I could resist him anymore. I sat next to him. Put my hands around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back. It was deep. I didn't want it to end. But if Lissa turned around with open eyes she'd see up. I pulled away. He kissed me once more and realized what i was thinking.

"Roza." He sighed and we went back to the position we were in before, by head on his shoulder. They way i liked it. I quickly realised i forgot something. I got up slightly so i could reach his ear. "I love you Dimitri Belikov. Don't ever leave me" i waited for a reaction. He looked at me and gave me a full smile. A FULL ONE! LIKE OH MY GOSH! SO VERY RARE. He was still smiling so i quickly pulled out my phone that Janine got me, and took a photo. He looked like he was about to kill me so i put it on lock and the picture was mine. I would always have this memory of us. He was mine... For now... until Lissa woke up. I was getting stiff again so i decided to lay in his lap. Falling asleep.


	11. Apples and Bananas Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Sorry for the wait guys, i had a party last night. Well there is a naughty scene coming up very very soon :) I hope you enjoy Dimitri's point of view of the 'Apples and Bananas' chapter.

DPOV

"Well Rose is doing overtime, she was most likely just tierd." Alberta and I were in the linking corridor between the male and female dormitories. Headmistress Kirova was suspicious of why Rose fainted and why i had been spending so much time with Rose outside of training. Only i had a close understanding of this. She was probably shaking from the shock of my reaction back in the gym, or she was scared of Lissa finding out about Rose and I. We still had time and had to make the most of it.

"Well Ms Hathaway has caught up to the rest of her year. Maybe you could cancel your morning training sessions with her. Since Ms Hathaway returned to the Academy, she has been performing over and beyond, at a much higher level of the students in her year. She will make a great Guardian when she gradates. Come to think of it. You and Rose have been really close could you..." Oh no. She knew something was up. Before she could finish the rest of the sentence, Christian Ozera was running down the hall, right past us nearly knocking us over.

"Mr Ozera could you explain the meaning of this!" Kirova was yelling at the top of her lungs. Ozera just simply continued running. Guardian Kirova decided to drop it. She was about to speak again before the Princess went running down the opposite side of the corridor. Soon after Rose, my Roza came running down looking for Lissa. Alberta's eyes were averted to hers, she shot us a look, she looked upset. Not her upset look like she did something, upset because something had happened. She looked away then ran down the girl dormitory wing.

"What was that about?" asked puzzled. "Could you go and see if Vasilisa is ok?"

"Yes." Was my only reply. I headed down the corridor to find Vasilisa in Roses arms. The Princess looked at me and looked away. Rose looked. Her eyes were so beautiful. She couldn't speak, she didn't want Vasilisa to hear her. "I'll tell you later" came off her lips. I nodded and walked to the cafeteria. My shift was over. I grabbed a bottle of water then walked to a table in the teachers commons. I pulled out my western novel and took off my duster. About 15 minutes past before i heard Alberta's voice.

"Ms Hathaway. Would you please explain what happened this morning? And what are you doing taking food out of the common room." I stood up and looked out the window. Rose was replying in a low voice. They continued to talk. I could understand some of their conversation. Headmistress Kirova finally left. Rose made her way back to the girls dormitory with arms full of fruit and water. I stared to follow her. I was Dimitri Belikov. NINJA of St Vladimir's Academy! Suddenly the next thing i know is a pain coming from my shin. She kicked me! So much for my Ninja skills!

"Sorry Comrade. Just instinct." She was sorry i could see it in her face. When i saw her like that, something inside me just took over my whole body. It felt like something i had only ever felt with her. I smiled at her. Well attempted to smile. I was still in pain.

"Hungry or something? And why so violent?" i was still smiling. It wasn't like her to eat fruit. I thought she would have had some donuts or chocolate somewhere. She decided to speak back.

"Firstly I thought the whole point of my education was..." she held a pause to catch her breath. "violence is the answer and secondly, it's for Lissa and me." We began walking again, we passed her room, i figured we were going to Lissa's.

"Not in that context." i joked." So you were going to tell me what was wrong with the Princess? If i read your lips correctly." I was still kind of smiling.

"It's Lissa by the way. She hates being called 'princesses. Well what happened was Adrian kissed Lissa, she tried to get away, she gave in and kissed him back. Christian saw. Christian got upset, fought with them and he broke up with her and here we are" we got to 'Lissa's room. I wasn't on duty for the rest of the day. Rose and i sat in the opposite direction of Lissa. Her head rest on my shoulder. I felt so comfortable with her. We were meant to be. But Dhampir relationships weren't really common. People would not understand our situation. Because i was her mentor and she was my student... Nevermind, this was one secret we could keep.

All of a sudden, Lissa spoke."Rose?" Crap she was awake. Rose got up and touched her gently on the shoulder... "Yes Liss, I'm still here. Do you want food or a drink?" she was talking very lightly.

"Rose?Dimitri?" was all she could say. I think she was dreaming of us. Or she knew we were here.

"Liss?" Rose said with a smile on her face. I think she was aware that Lissa was dreaming.

"Rose" was the last thing she said. It was more of a statement not a question. What was she dreaming of? I would love to know. Rose's eyes were still concerned but relaxed at the same time.

"Rose, she's fine, come back and sit down." She walked over to me, put her arms around my neck and kissed me. And holy crap it was a kiss. We kissed for what seemed like no time at all. We got deeper and deeper. Rose then pulled away and sighed. Did she not want more? Or was she scared that Vasilisa would wake up? I kissed her one more time.

"Roza" was all i could say. She returned her head to my shoulder. A few seconds later she moved her head then i felt her breath on my ear.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov. Don't ever leave me" Oh i loved her. I loved her voice, the way the words rolled off her tongue. I smiled and before i knew it. She had her phone out and took a photo. I tried to grab the phone off her. I wanted a photo of both of us together. She put i on look and put it in her bra. She layed down on my lap and fell into unconsciousness. She looked beautiful.

I gently started stoking her hair. She looked up at me. I woke her up. She was about to speak. I put my finger on her lips. She leaned up and kissed me, before falling asleep. I just watched her until i fell asleep myself.


	12. Lissa's Dream

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

This will be a very short chapter. This is the dream Lissa was having whilst mentioning Roses and Dimitri's name. Enjoy.

**LPOV (Dream)**

I was surrounded by darkness. The only light i could see was the light flashed upon the faces of the people i loved. Even Dimitri was there. Adrian, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Mason, My parents, Andre Janine... They were all there except for one... Christian... no he was there, just too far away to make the figure out. His face became clearer. I realized i was running. Running towards him. He was angry. His voice consumed me. "Why'd you do it Liss? I thought you loved me!" it was daunting. It kept going over and over! I tried to speak but i couldn't! I screamed but no one could hear me. I tried to tell him i didn't mean it and i did love him! But no words were coming out. I approached him and eventually ran into him crying. I hugged him as tight as i could. Christian looked down at me. He shook his head and stood back and faded away into nothingness.

How could i have done this to him! I turned around. My parents... Andre were there behind me. They gave me a sad look and mum reached for my shoulder... i went to hug her but she wasn't there. Dad and Andre looked at me. Did i make mum disappear? Andre and Dad just 'stood' there staring. As soon as i took one step forward... They vanished! How could this be happening? Everyone i loved was repelled by me!

Eddie and Mason were no longer there. Had they gone in spite of me? How i hurt their closest friend? I felt alone and isolated. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and through my tears i saw Janine. She bent down and grabbed my hand. She did not resent me at this point. She helped me up and wiped away my tears. She planted a kiss on my forehead and stepped back. I felt the strength to speak "Janine don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone!" i was about to cry again.

"Vasilisa. You are not alone. Rose is still here. She's still sitting next to you. As is Guardian Belikov. You're safe with them around." She turned around, walked to Adrian. "Lord Ivashkov, leave her with Rose, it would be wiser to them alone." He didn't look happy. Was he really here? Being told by a figment of my imagination to leave? No he mustn't be here. "Well she won't be alone with Rose, she and lover boy are still here." What did he mean? Dimitri? Lover boy? No he must be joking! I had to make sure!

"Rose?" i had to check she was here and real.  
"Yes Liss, I'm still here. Do you want food or a drink?" good she was still here. She approached me. Why was she offering me food and a drink? That's strange... maybe i am going insane. Dimitri.. i had to ask her about Dimitri.

"Rose? Dimitri?" was all i could say. I hope she would understand, i didn't have much breath left. I want panting. I was breathless.

"Liss?" maybe she didn't understand... maybe she was concerned about my breathing. Well i could always ask her later.

"Rose" was the last thing i said to her. Rose held me in an embrace. Dimitri was next to her. It was good to know i wasn't alone. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak.

"Rose, she's fine, come back and sit down." What did he mean by come back! I wasn't fine! He could clearly see that! Dimitri didn't care about me! I was just someone he was assigned! I didn't want him here anymore! I tried my best to push him out but i couldn't!

"One sec Liss, ill be back. I promise" Rose said to me. She pulled away from the embrace, took Dimitri by the hand and walked a few metres away. She whispered something to him and he smiled. Rose and Dimitri came back over to me and reached for my hand. I didn't want to touch her hand. She has been keeping secrets from me! She really thought i would tell someone! Who would i tell!

"Lissa, I'm sorry, no one knows, we had to keep it secret. Please forgive me.?" I wasn't the one to hold grudges. I loved Rose. But now if there was a 'Rose and Dimitri' i had to learn to love him too. I took her hand and everything turned bright. We were in the forest near a little cottage. We walked inside. It was Roses and Dimitri's. They looked happy together. That made me happy. Everything was ok from there. I realised as time comes, boyfriends come and go. Maybe Adrian wasn't a bad idea after all."

I woke up to find Dimitri and Rose asleep... That means it was a dream right? They can't be dating... but the way they were position suggested it right? She was laying in his lap... No maybe she just fell asleep like that! No my dream can't have been real... Did i really do that to Christian!

I laid down putting the pillow over my head and falling into another sleep. This time i dreamed of Adrian.


	13. Sexual Desire

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Ok people. This scene is rated M and has strong sexual reference. So if you are too young or haven't been introduced to such nature i suggest you stop reading at "instead he kissed my forehead." I would like to thank my friend "Rose Rosie Hathaway" .com/?page=1&sk=messages&tid=1602881598295#!id=100001189854917 for her huge contribution to this scene i couldn't have written it without her. Sorry for the long wait, we wanted this scene to be perfect Hope this satisfies you.

RPOV:

I was dreaming of life after the academy. No boundaries, just me, Dimitri and Lissa at the court living the sweet life. There was still criticism of Dimitri and my relationship. I loved how Alberta found out. The Royal Bitch called her up. She had first called us to the throne room. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist. "Alberta, would you like to explain the meaning of Mr. Belikov's and Rose Hathaway's.." I loved the way she said my name with a sickening tone "relationship!" Alberta was on the other line... there was a pause, Tatiana looked furious. "Not there working relationship Alberta. They're..." She paused... this would be good, i thought to myself. "Sexual relationship, obviously they hadn't started whilst here, at the Royal Court, as they've said, its been over a year" I choked back a laugh. Dimitri looked at me sternly. This was a serious matter according to him. He'd previously told me that we could face anything together, no matter what happened. I think he meant this. The bitch sighed. "Well i guess you're right. You would have done so if you had known. I am sincerely sorry for accusing as so. Goodbye." She hung up and gave me a really, ugly look... "If only 'if looks could kill', she'd be dead" i muttered. Dimitri heard me and pinched my side.

"Well, I've taken to account, that since Rosemarie is now legally an adult, she may do as she will, but you Mr. Belikov, being in a relationship with your student... Now that is a different matter..." I was about to scream at her, i was furious, she saw this, i was about to talk until she spoke." But, a different matter, can be addressed on a different day. Good-day to you Miss Hathaway, Mr. Belikov." Something wasn't right. We walked into the hallway. I figured he was going to give me a lecture about the 'Looks could kill' thing i said. Instead he put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back.. All of a sudden i heard a vibration. I rendered into consciousness. I was on Dimitri's lap, in Lissa's room... Shit, i got up and shook Dimitri. His phone was ringing.

His eyes opened. He picked up his phone and walked outside, i waited by the door. He came back in and looked at me. Lissa was facing in our direction. Had she seen us asleep together? What if she had woken up and saw us together? I was well worried by now, Dimitri saw this. He placed his hand behind my head then twirled my hair. "It's ok Roza." He walked me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, i had bed hair. I took Lissa's brush and brushed the knots. Dimitri looked amused by this. I was about to make a smart ass remark hoping i would get another smile from him, instead he kissed me for a moment. I saw the passion and the compassion arising from Dimitri.

I just about lost it, he was playing games. He dragged me to the back of the school, i was curious of why we were back here. His body slammed into me his breathing labored. I could tell he wanted me. And I wanted him. His lips crashed to mine. Kissing me heady and needy. I kissed him back with the same passion. "I love you so much Roza." Dimitri spoke.  
"Dim-itri-I lo-ve =you" i was saying between breaths but he continued to kiss me passionately, he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I felt his tongue trace on my lip and begged for entrance. I accepted right away. Our tongues fighting for dominance. He won of course. I could feel him boasting in his head. Then I felt his hands on my shirt. His hands brushed against my stomach.  
Damn, i cannot believe I was doing this with Dimitri. I felt his free hand trace down my leg and picked it up and wrapped it around his waist. I could feel his excitement through his pants and mine. I was getting so wet. More wet then before. He started to press his hardness against me so i could feel him. FUCK WAS HE BIG! I exclaimed in my head. I went to playing with his pants button and unbuttoning them.  
"Dimitri, can we do this outside?"  
He looked at me confused. "Yes Roza, we can." I could see the fire burning within his eyes. His hands on my pants pushing them down. Kissing my neck I felt his fingers trace the patterns on my panties. I felt myself getting wetter. Basically through my panties and on my legs. I felt his hands reach my core. "mmm, so wet Roza." He whispered in a seductive tone. I returned my lips to his, he kissed me back but i pulled away realising where we were. "Dimitri wouldn't this be safer if we were at risk of being seen?" He moaned and released his grip. "Follow me" and said. I looked down, he walked towards the forest. I knew where we were going, to the cabin where i met Tasha. We entered the cabin and picked up where we left off outside.

I walked over towards the comfy looking couch; before i could get there he pushed me against the wall again, and kissed me. I unzipped his pants, to reveal love heart boxers. KIDDING! He was wearing plain black boxers, he was really erect now, he pulled of my shirt and then his. We moved over to the couch not parting our lips, i realised my pants were on, i slowly pulled them down then kicked them away, i pulled myself closer and closer to him, we fell on the couch, my breasts were on his chest and his erection just above my panties. I continued to kiss him but i wanted him inside me. His hand was tangled in my hair as mine was caught in his; he was making little sounds of pleasure between breaths.

I could feel the wetness seeping through my panties even more. So could he, he moved his hand down my back and onto my ass. He put his hand down the panties and moved it towards my front. We didn't have sparks flying like lovers were suppose to. These were fireworks. He slowly rubbed my clit, caressing it, my core was well throbbing by now, i let out soft moans. "Dimitri" "Dimitri" he seemed to like this. He kept on playing with it, i was panting by now. I sudden rush of pleasure ran through my body, it was warm. I moved my head into the grove of his neck. He continued to kiss me, from the neck down, he got to the edge of my bra and started to suck it. I moved my hands up my side and rubbed my breasts' slowly undid my bra, i felt Dimitri's lips turn into a smile, he moved his lips onto my nipple. He traced his tongue around it and slowly kissed it. He gave it a gentle suck, then pulled away. He looked at me. I was in ecstasy. His eyes met mine.

I was on the verge of an orgasm. I slowly pushed my panties down my thighs, to my knees and kicked them off. He stroked his free hand up and down my leg, while his other hand stroking my core. He slowly started to stick a finger in my hole. I let out a soft scream. Dimitri was taking the lead, i didn't mind. We shifted positions; i slowly pulled down his boxers, to reveal his cock. I was right, it was massive. I began to slowly rub it up and down. He seemed to like it, his breathing and mine were even more laboured than before. He began kissing my breasts again, while rubbing me faster. I was about to lose control. He knew this; he sucked me harder and harder, and rubbed until i let out a loud moan followed by a scream. "DIMITRI!"

I felt a moment of exhaustion. The slowly rubbing of his cock became faster. "Roza, Roza" he was saying my name like a prayer. Without hesitation he pulled my hands away. I was confused. Instead he took me by the waist, kissed my lips and i knew what he was up to. I nodded. I slowly got up, shuffled down to his cock and lowered myself onto it. 'Is this really happening? OMG i can't believe this' i thought to myself. I felt a small pain but i didn't care. He noticed my wince. "Did i..." i couldn't let him finish that sentence. I just shook my head.

Dimitri slowly started thrusting his hips and gradually increased the pace. His hands cupped my breasts. "Dimitri" was all i could say, mainly because i was in too much ecstasy but he was the man i loved. We continued this for several minutes. It felt so good. Like fire burning through my veins. He let out a moan. He was enjoying this as much as me. I needed him. All this time and he had held back. The connection we had going. He loved me and i loved him. Having him inside me overwhelmed me. I was letting out screams every few seconds as he was letting out moans. He was coming close to cumming . I knew it. "Dimitri, Do it." I beckoned. He looked pleased. Within seconds i felt a jolt inside me and i felt a liquid enter. It was warm. He slowly pulled away. He was covered in his own cum. Before he could speak i bend down and started to suck his cock. It was weird tasting his come, it wasn't bad.

After i cleaned him off we just laid on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. Naked. This moment should have never ended. I looked over his should to see our clothes scattered around the room. Although i was curious about something. "Dimitri?" i asked him. It took him a while to reply. "Yes Roza?" he still felt affectionate. He was now looking at me. "How long had you been wanting to do that? I mean the whole sex thing. You seemed pretty horny to me" i joked. He smiled.

"Oh Roza, so full of questions. Lets just say a while." I kissed his cheek and we remained in each others arms for what seemed like only a short time.


	14. Caught!

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Hey Guys! Sorry i haven't updated in ages! I've just been soo busy! Well I'm hoping to write 2 or 3 chapters tonight for you guys xx thanks for your feedback. I think i might start asking for reviews before i post the next chapter, i want to know what needs to change so i can make it the best. If you finds an error, tell me! Ill fix it In this chapter i made Paul 4 years old ok? Soz

DPOV

I woke up to the sun on my bare back. Roza was in my arms, i was wrapped around her waist. We were naked. I stared over the room to the clock, it was 7:00am and we weren't in the gym. I groaned because we had to leave. I heard a giggling sound, it wasn't from Roza it was a little boy. He was at the door staring at me pointing his finger. It couldn't be i thought to myself. Luckily the blanket was covering Rose and I. The little boy ran over to us and jumped on the bed. Rose jolted.

"Dimitri, what's going on?" She was shocked. The little boy looked a lot like my sister.

"UNKI DIMKA!" he shouted! I laughed at his accent. Defiantly a relative. I finally realised who this was. Roza was out of my arms and under the blankets probably embarrassed. I slowly moved my arms toward him, grabbed him and started to tickle him.

"I got you Paul!" I was happy. My nephew was here... But wait.. does that mean that Karolina was here too? And if she was she would be here any second. Rose was looking at me with a goofy expression on her face. I smiled at her, put Paul down and kissed her.

"Ewwwwwww" Pauls said, Rose laughed and pulled away.

"Dimitri... who is this kid? And why is he in bed with us?" She looked confuse and embarrassed.

"Rose, this is Paul, my nephew. Karolina's son." All of a sudden there she was. Karolina. Standing at the door with 100 expressions over her face. Shock and Humour among them, he eyes scanned the room. I realised our clothes were still over the floor, i swear i was blushing by now. Paul got off the bed and ran over to Karolina.

"Dimka... am i interrupting something?" She giggled.

"Just my sleep. Umm, Rose this is my sister Karolina, Karolina, Rose." Introductions were over. Step 1, check! Now for step 2, explaining myself.

"Hi" was all Rose said. She was smiling. Karolina walked over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you Dimka! Why don't you call? Wait... i think i know, don't answer that question...So how long have you been... dating?" I felt embarrassed again. Firstly i was completely naked with only a blanket covering me.

"I missed you too! But well, i didn't call because i was busy with training and shifts. And Rose and I have been dating for several months.. and before you say it i didn't tell you because she is my student and we don't want it getting out to anyone. Forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Of course Dimitri. Come on Paul, we should wait outside for a few minutes. Nice to meet you Rose." Karolina had a big smile on her face. Her and Paul exited. I sighed.

"Dimitri. We learnt one thing from today. Lock the door before we do anything like that again." She pulled in and kissed me. I kissed her back before pulling away.

"Get dressed, they might come in again." I told her. Knowing Karolina she'll just open the door as a joke. Rose got up and walked over to the door. I would never get tired of seeing her naked body. She looked around the room.

"Dimitri, i cant find my bra... or my underwear...i swear they were here..." they were there last night. I quickly got dressed and helped her look. Nothing there.

"Can you go without them until we reach you're dorm?"

"Dimitri, come on, if someone comes in here and finds them, what do you think they will say?" She was right. I walked outside to tell Karolina we were having trouble finding some of Roza's clothing then all of a sudden i heard Karolina laughing and Paul making car noises. I look over to Paul to see Roza's underwear over his pants and her bra on his head. I was in hysterics! Rose peeped out the door seeing where I got to and saw Paul. She started laughing at him and signalled me over

"Dimitri, sorry to break up the party but i really need the bra at least, and i don't care about the, panties, they aren't washed..." she said no more. I went to Paul.

"Paul they're Rose's. She would really like them back. If you don't mind could i please have them to give to her?"

"Ok Unki Dimka! I hate these anyway they are way too big!" i laughed and took them back to Roza.

"Why thank-you. My hero" she joked. I closed the door and let her get dressed.

"So Dimka..." Karolina said. "How long were you going to avoid telling me, or well everyone that you have a girlfriend? I mean, i understand not telling Vika but me? I thought i was your favourite sister. After all i am the one who use to dress you up, that's where you got your fashion sense you know." I didn't have a favourite sister, i loved them all. I wish i had told them. Mum would have been happy. Karolina was clearly fine with us.

"Well, its Roza's birthday in a few months, we would have told you after her graduation. And my wardrobe has no dresses in sight thank you very much. I really liked that pink polka dot one with the ribbon though? Maybe could i see it on Paul? Just to see it one more time?" i was joking about liking it. But this pissed her off.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV! YOU WILL NOT GET MY SON IN A DRESS! YOU WERE DIFFERENT AND EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE GAY! MY SON IS NOT GAY!" she yelled. The last part was a joke "although we all see you aren't gay now" she murmured. I missed her humour. I pulled her in for a hug. Roza came out and we walked back to campus.

"Rose?" Paul was speaking. "What were you and Unki Dimka doing in the bed naked?" Rose chuckled then looked at me. Karolina looked alarmed.

"Ask your Uncle Paul, he'd enjoy explaining." Rose had a cheeky grin on her face, i looked at her with a serious face. Paul was looking up to me expecting an answer. I picked Paul up into my arms.

"Well little one, when you get to my age, you get lonely, and Rose was my company, we were talking and feel asleep." We were almost at the school. I whispered in his ear. "I would like it if you didn't tell anyone at all. Not even grandma or your aunties. i want to tell them myself. Its a secret between us four ok?" He looked at me, had a concentrating face on, smiled then nodded.

"Ok Unki Dimka! I will!" I smiled at him then walked into the academy building. Rose and I went back to our normal student, mentor mask and continued down the hall.

/**what did you guys think? Was it ok? Please review, next chapter will be up in about an hour. It'll be Lissa's point of view.**


	15. Lissa's Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Ok guys here are the chapter as promised. Hope you enjoyed the last one Review it please! I'm bringing up the question of why Rose was upset in this one. Lissa Confronts Rose about it then talks to Mason.

I woke up to find no Rose or Dimitri there. Maybe i dreamed it all... Rose must have left after i fell asleep. I found a couple of pieces of fruit and a bottle of water next to my bed. Rose must have gotten it for me. That was a bizarre dream. Rose and Dimitri dating? Come on, Dimitri, he's what? 26? Why on earth would he date a 17 year old? I must have been hallucinating when i woke up and Rose was asleep on his lap. I decided to get out of bed and looked at the time. 7:30am? Had i really been asleep all this time? I took one of the apples and headed to the feeders. By the time i got there it was pretty full. I lined up and heard a familiar voice. One i didn't want to hear right now.

"Liss?" Adrian. Eugh! I didn't want to see him right now so i ignored him.

"Vasilisa Dragomir?" it was a female voice. I walked up to the voice and she politely pointed me to a cubicle. Alice. Great. Christians regular feeder. "Princess, nice to see you. is Christian here?" She moved her hair from her neck and leaned to the side.

"Not today" was my only reply and took a bite. I didn't take much. I stood up to leave and looked back at her. She had a look of satisfaction and high on her. I looked away and left to for the cafeteria. I stopped outside the doors where it had all happened yesterday. I sighed and walked into the cafeteria. I first saw Mason sitting on a table alone, i walked up to him and heard Rose and Dimitri. They were laughing. I didn't look at them. I sat next to Mason.

"Hey Mason." I looked at him close up. He looked upset.

"Hey yourself." Yup definitely upset.

"Mason what's wrong?"  
"Has Rose said anything to you about why she was upset? I mean, she has barely spoken to me since! And now she's over there with Guardian Belikov having a blast." He was angry. I looked over to see Rose, Dimitri, a female older than us and a child that was in Dimitri's arms.

"Nothing at all i was going to ask... who is that woman with them? And the child?" i was still staring at them. Dimitri handed the child over to Rose; i was surprised he trusted her. The last time she held a child she almost dropped him and said if he cried she'd bounce him like a ball on a trampoline. She was joking of course. Dimitri gestured them to sit over at a table. They sat down and the child kissed Rose on the cheek.

"I have no idea! They've been here for just under half an hour. The boy treats Dimitri like his father. Always reaching for him and treats Rose like he's known her his whole life. Hey Liss can you do me a favour?" i think i knew what he wanted. He wanted to know about Rose.

"Yeah?" i replied.

"Can you ask Rose what was wrong and why she hasn't talked to me in ages?" i knew it. It was a feeling. He loved her more than anything.

"Sure Mase. I'll talk to you later." As i said that, Rose got up and handed the child to Dimitri and hugged the woman and walked in the opposite direction like she hadn't of known that i was hear. I sent her a mental message "Rose can we talk? Turn around." She stopped walking. Dimitri looked at her as she turned and looked over to me. She sighed and i took the lead.

I lead her to my room. We only had 20 minutes. I opened the door and sat on my bed.

"Liss what did you want to talk about? Wait don't answer. I know... what do you want to know first?" she read it through the bond.

"Who was that woman and child?" I asked the easy questions first to get the answers i needed for Mason.

"Oh yeah, that was Dimitri's sister and her son. Karolina and Paul. He's cute yeah? He loves Dimitri, this is the 2nd time they've met since he was born. Dimitri wanted to introduce us, and Karolina let me hold him. No biggy." She shrugged. Rose looked happy with Paul back then. He was about 4 or 5. I'm not sure. But i think Rose would make a great mother.

"Ok... you looked happy, but now i have a few more things i want to ask." I paused and she just stared at me and i continued. "What's been going on with you and Mason? I mean he looks depressed." She gave me a look and took her a moment before she sighed.

"Liss, look, i know he wanted to know, i saw it through the bond, i think that i should be the one who tells him why i haven't talked to him." She wanted to tell him... was she going to break up with him? Was my dream right? Was it not a hallucination? I don't know. I think I'll leave it.

"Ok, one more question. What happened the other day?"

"Which other day?" she was playing dumb.

"The day you ended up in the clinic."

"Oh, i fainted you know that." Yes i did, she was avoiding the real answer.

"Rose, you know what i mean, before you fainted, you were crying. Don't say you weren't. What happened? Did Mason do something? Or did something happen on the way back to the dorms?" i wish the bond worked both ways.

"Liss, i don't know what to say, i just had one of those moments to let out the stress."

"Rose, you're lying." I knew she was

"I've got to go get ready for class and to talk to Mason." I pulled her arm.

"Rose, i don't know what you aren't telling me or lying about. But why don't you trust me! We're best friends. Ever since kindergarten! Come on Rose!"

"Lissa, i would if i could. Look ill tell you soon. Just not now. Promise." I wanted to know so badly. Maybe Dimitri would know. But he was with his sister. Maybe i would have to wait. I went to the bathroom and did my hair and washed my face. I didn't realise how bad i looked when i went out to the feeders like that. Oh well. I looked for anymore signs of mess then i went off to my first class.


	16. Picking up the Pieces Part one

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Id like to thank you guys for the record breaking amount of visitors (1.12k) for me I loved how some of you reviewed me on other sites. I did love how i put paul wearing Roses underwear i thought it would bring a bit more humour. Its something a 4 year old Paul would do i reckon. I think its about time for Rose's point of view, then Mason ill try and get 2 done today Enjoy this extra long chapter for you.

RPOV

'Well that was embarrassing' i thought to myself. Only minutes ago i met Dimitri's sister, whist naked in bed, and his nephew running around making car noises wearing my underwear. I smiled at the thought. He was cute. he reminded me somewhat of Dimitri and what he may have been like when he was that age. Suddenly i heard a female yell.

"DIMITRI BELIKOV! YOU WILL NOT GET MY SON IN A DRESS! YOU WERE DIFFERENT AND EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE GAY! MY SON IS NOT GAY!" Karolina. I laughed quietly. Dimitri. Gay? I think not. They must have been talking about when they use to dress him up. Dimitri must have offered to dress Paul up. I was still getting dressed. I pulled on my shirt and walked out.

"although we all see you aren't gay now" i heard her whisper. Dimitri pulled her in for a hug. I was standing beside Dimitri. I liked this. I felt part of the family. I could get use to this.

"Rose? What were you and Unki Dimka doing in the bed naked?" I burst out into laughter. How was i going to explain this? Ha i thought I'd be funny.

"Ask your Uncle Paul, he'd enjoy explaining." I replied. I looked of at Dimitri. He had an "if looks could kill you'd be dead already" expression. Paul was looking up to him and Dimitri picked him up. He would make an amazing father. If only we could... No what am i thinking. We have our duties to protect Liss.

"Well little one, when you get to my age, you get lonely, and Rose was my company, we were talking and feel asleep." Then he whispered into his ear. i didn't see the point of whispering since we were all Dhampirs and could here every word.

I would like it if you didn't tell anyone at all. Not even grandma or your aunties. i want to tell them myself. Its a secret between us four ok?" not even his family? Hmm he must really not want to tell them about me yet. Paul had a cute expression on his face then nodded.

"Ok Unki Dimka! I will!" He yelled cheerfully. We were emerging on the academy. Dimitri and I knew that we couldn't be close. We distanced ourselves, then walked on into the academy.

"Karolina? Do you have a room yet?" i asked her. I wouldn't mind sharing. Because if we shared, I'd see Dimitri more often.

"Yes, I'm about 4 rooms down from Dimka. You should come and visit sometime." I smiled covering my disappointment.

"Yeah i will, soon." We neared the cafeteria. We ended up entering, getting Paul a doughnut and stood in a corner near a vacant table. Dimitri was still holding Paul. We started talking, telling jokes, asking about family history etc.

"So Rose, I've heard of your mother but not your father. Do you know him?" Ouch, bringing up my father was not a good point.

"Well i don't know him, i know he's from around turkey and i think his from the Turkish mafia or something, either that, a gangbanger or a mobster." I told her the truth, i didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. "What's with this grandmother of yours? Dimitri says she's a gypsy or something like that?" i wanted to see if he was telling the truth.

"Something like that, yes. She can be very scary. She was curious of the real reason why i was coming here... strange woman but she's still our grandma" she left it at the, as far as i could tell, he was telling the truth about her. I suddenly felt Lissa through the bond, i tried to ignore it. I didn't want her to ruin my mood. She was talking to Mason... Mason... after last night i cant be with him. I had to explain myself but not now. Dimitri noticed something and handed Paul over to me. Dimitri asked if we wanted to sit down, we followed his gesture and paul kissed me on the cheek, it was sloppy and he made a puckering noise. I couldn't help myself but giggle.

"Paul likes you very much Rose have you considered having a child? Dimka here has always wanted one..." Dimitri want a kid? Me a mother? I had to laugh.

"Karolina, to be honest, at the moment i don't really think about that. My duty is Lissa and Dimitri."

"I understand you want to be like your mother" i didn't answer. I didn't want to be like her and dump my child into the academy and see it once every few years. I kept hearing Lissa say my name. She was about to leave. I handed Paul back to Dimitri. He was fascinated about Dimitri. Paul thought he was invincible and a tank. I got up, i couldn't hug or kiss Dimitri goodbye here. I got up and hugged Karolina. I walked in the opposite direction.

"Rose can we talk? Turn around." Great, i didn't want to talk, i knew what she would ask me. I turned around to see Dimitri staring at me. I looked at Lissa, she sighed. I followed her through the Dhampir dorms down to the Moroi dorms. We entered her room and she sat on her bed. I leaned against the closed door.

"Liss what did you want to talk about? Wait don't answer. I know... what do you want to know first?" great she wanted to know about Karolina, no need to lie there.

"Who was that woman and child?"

"Oh yeah, that was Dimitri's sister and her son. Karolina and Paul. He's cute yeah? He loves Dimitri; this is the 2nd time they've met since he was born. Dimitri wanted to introduce us, and Karolina let me hold him. No biggy." It was a big deal. I was meeting his family for the first time, well part of his family.

Ok... you looked happy, but now i have a few more things i want to ask. What's been going on with you and Mason? I mean he looks depressed" looks depressed? She was talking to him and knows that he doesn't just look it. I felt guilty. I had to break up with him. I didn't love him the way he loved me.

"Liss, look, i know he wanted to know, i saw it through the bond, i think that i should be the one who tells him why i haven't talked to him." Was all i could say, she had a million more questions booming through the bond, but i didn't want to answer them yet. I couldn't. She would tell someone. Only Paul, Karolina and Adrian knew about us. Adrian figured it out. I saw she dropped it. But the one question i forgot she wanted to ask.

"Ok, one more question. What happened the other day?"shit. i had to play like i didn't know.  
"Which other day?"

"The day you ended up in the clinic."

"Oh, i fainted you know that." I don't know why i fainted. What could i tell her. Mason kissed me, Dimitri saw and i felt guilty and was scared what would happen. But now i know everything is fine.

"Rose, you know what i mean, before you fainted, you were crying. Don't say you weren't. What happened? Did Mason do something? Or did something happen on the way back to the dorms?" she wasn't going to let this go so early.

"Liss, i don't know what to say, i just had one of those moments to let out the stress."

"Rose, you're lying. "Yes i was, but i wish she could understand! Its frustrating. I hate lying to her.

"I've got to go get ready for class and to talk to Mason." I got ready to leave and she pulled my arm.

"Rose, i don't know what you aren't telling me or lying about. But why don't you trust me! We're best friends. Ever since kindergarten! Come on Rose!" i do trust her. Why did i have to do this to her. It was killing her, i could feel it.

"Lissa, i would if i could. Look ill tell you soon. Just not now. Promise." I walked out. I went to my dorm. There was only 10 minutes before class. I went to my first class with Stan. The bitch put me on the spot for a question. I got it wrong. "Well who the fuck would know that anyway." I remarked.

"Hathaway! Outside. NOW!" i went outside to find Dimitri with Alberta. She looked at me as they walked past.

"I wonder what she did now." Alberta said. The rest of the day was a blur. By the end of last period i found Mason.

"Mase, we need to talk." I murmured.

"The hell we do!" he walked outside to the woods. "Ok now what's been up with you! I'm your boyfriend, we don't ever talk! You've been avoiding me!" he's heartbroken.

"Mason its not purposely.." it kind of was. "But look Mason. I love you, as a friend... I don't feel anything with you anymore, I'm sorry, can we just go back to being friends?" it hurt me to do this. His face dropped. No longer angry. He looked at me blankly.

"Who is he?"

"Who's he who?"

"Rose, who are you leaving me for? Don't lie. It's Adrian isn't it? How could you do this? Adrian is the one who broke Lissa and Christian up. And for you to..." i couldn't let him finish i had to tell him.

"Look Mason, Stop! I'm not leaving you for Adrian... I don't think we were meant to be."

"Who is it?" he was being shallow. I gulped.

"Its Dimitri..." i almost started crying. He looked amused.

"You're leaving me for a teacher? Belikov? I mean come on he doesn't even love you! i love you! what would he want with you apart from sex!"

"Mase, I'm.."

"Don't even bother to say you're sorry! You're not! I cant believe you!" he was in tears, i was too. I couldn't bare to let him see me break down, instead, i ran away, to my room, passing Karolina on the way, i slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming for the strigoi attack. I heard a snap and woke up. My eyes snapped open to see someone i never expected to see.

"Rosemarie, what a nice surprise." SHIT! THIS WAS NOT GOOD!

/**ok guys, who do you think it is. I'll do the Mason point of view next. I want at least 43 reviews before i reveal who it is. **


	17. Picking up the Pieces Part two

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Ok this is a short chapter in MPOV of the breakup. Remember to review. 11 more till the next chapter.

MPOV

I just came from Slavic art. It was last period. I was walking into the commons when i saw Rose. Remembering the previous events when i was talking to Lissa... i shuddered at the memories. Lissa talked to her but what had she of said? She walked towards me, i collected my thoughts, i was mad.  
"Mase, we need to talk." Is that all she could say? Not even hi? Or a kiss? Or a hug? Could she not understand that i loved her! Without thinking or finishing the collection of my thoughts i blurted out

"The hell we do!". Ok not a great way to start. When a chick says "we have to talk" its not good right? She wants to break up? I hope not. I walked towards the trees surrounding the academy. A few guardians looked our way, one was about to say something but we continued walking.

"Ok now what's been up with you! I'm your boyfriend, we don't ever talk! You've been avoiding me!" ok i was being shallow. What ever happened to the good boy image? I don't know, that is now a stranger to me. She looked like she was debating in her mind, what she was going to say or do.

"Mason its not purposely...But look Mason. I love you, as a friend... I don't feel anything with you anymore, I'm sorry, can we just go back to being friends?" I knew it. How could she! After all we've been thorough! My expression i could not tell what it was. My immediate reaction.

"Who is he?" there had to have been someone else. I felt my tears rolling down my face.

"Who's he who?" she said. She was acting like her. Pretending that nothing was wrong. Except tears were building in her eyes as well. She refused to shed them.

"Rose, who are you leaving me for? Don't lie. It's Adrian isn't it? How could you do this? Adrian is the one who broke Lissa and Christian up. And for you to..." Adrian was always flirting with her. Deep down i always knew she liked him. He was rich, handsome, they both loved getting drunk.

"Look Mason, Stop! I'm not leaving you for Adrian... I don't think we were meant to be." Yes we were. We've know each other for ever, aren't best friends that have know each other forever suppose to end up together in the end and live happily ever after? No, I'm wrong its not a Disney movie.

"Who is it?" She didn't answer my question.

"Its Dimitri..." Yeah right!

"You're leaving me for a teacher? Belikov? I mean come on he doesn't even love you! i love you! what would he want with you apart from sex!" if it was true all he want is to take advantage of her. Have sex. They cant even have kids, well neither can Rose and i, but still...

"Mase, I'm.." she was trying to apologise.

"Don't even bother to say you're sorry! You're not! I cant believe you!" She ran away without saying anything more. I fell to the ground, we were over. I started crying. It felt like a million years had past by. It was almost daylight. I walked back to the academy. Alone, crying, puffy eyed. Christian tried to stop me. He felt better, he wasn't as upset, he still missed Lissa.

"Mase whats wrong!" my walk became a ran as a broke free from his grasp. As soon as a reached my dorm, i started packing my bags. When they were packed, i wrote 2 notes. I stuck one on Rose's door, then one on Guardian Belikov's door, most of the guardians were in a meeting so it wasn't that hard to get it. I went back to my room and went to sleep for a couple of hours before i left the academy forever.


	18. Psycho 'Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn'

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

_Well this is it __hope you enjoy it! I would like 70 reviews its a lot to ask for but i really want to hear feedback. If i can get regular reviews ill be very happy _

RPOV

"Rosemarie, what a nice surprise." SHIT!THIS WAS NOT GOOD! "I thought you would have never woken up. I mean woken up alone this time. I thought you would have been sleeping with Dimitri. You little whore." One voice i never expected to hear.  
"You bastard what the hell do you want and since when did you call me Rosemarie!" i retorted.

"Now, now, don't get upset with me, I'm here for a reason. Now if you don't co-operate with me, you will get hurt. Now i want you to tell me where it is." They were really getting on my nerves and what the fuck were they talking about!

"Umm look. I don't know what you're on about and hurt me?" I chuckled "You. hurt me? I think you should be the one who is worried about being hurt Ozera. I mean come on. What are you doing here anyway? And how did you get into my room?" Eugh Tasha Ozera.

"Rose, you're lying. You know exactly what it is, or rather whom has it." Ok this bitch was psycho

'Tasha, i don't know what you are on about. If you just tell me... OUCH!" she was burning my wrist! "Look Tasha! No need for violence! You aren't a death eater from Harry Potter and you aren't possessed by Voldemort. Now get to the point! Stop burning my wrist!" it hurt! It was like in the dream where Christian burned the plastic cuffs off my wrists.

"Rose, don't play stupid. No-one would have ever had thought that Rosemarie Hathaway would be the minder of it!" The burning intensified. I was sick of this, i put my phone on silent, i knew Dimitri's number off the top of my head and called him. I wasn't going to say anything i was just going to scream mercilessly until he came and got me. I looked under the blankets pretending to wipe my eyes. BINGO he picked up. Showtime!

"TASHA! STOP IT! I DONT HAVE IT, WHAT EVER IT IS! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" ok this was so not me but i knew Dimitri was listening. I even faked some tears.

"Rose, I'm not going to yell, but if you don't tell me, I will intensify the heat."

"BACK OFF! I DONT HAVE ANYTHING YOU PSYCHO..." i heard footsteps approach and the next thing i knew Dimitri had her against the wall and i was in more pain. Dimitri chucked his phone to me.

"Call Alberta!" he screamed at me. She was the first name under A.

"Hello Guardian Belikov, what can i help you with?"

"Alberta its Rose! There's an emergency in my room! Please hurry! Tasha Ozera has lost it!"

"Miss Hathaway this is no time for jokes!" The bitch thought i was joking.

"Dimitri," i said aside. "Alberta doesn't believe me! "

"Rose! Rose are you there!"

"Yes just get your fucking ass here now! Dimitri is here and he can't do this alone!" The phone hung up.

"Roza are you ok!" He was really concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just this bitch won't be." That's when i did it. I quickly ran to my wardrobe and put my steal cap boots on. I charged towards Tasha and kicked her as hard as i could and she ended up on the floor. As soon as i did Alberta walked in.

"Rose! I thought this was an emergency!" she looked pissed!

"It is! That whore over there was on my bed when i woke up and started physically and verbally assaulted me! Dimitri heard the verbal side! I called him on my mobile!"

"Guardian Belikov is your witnessing to this true?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Miss Hathaway, how do you have his private cell phone number?" Tasha let out a laugh.

"Why would she not." Tasha barked.

"Miss Ozera, you are out of line! Now Miss Hathaway..."

"Well, Dimi..." She gave me a stern look about the informality of his name" Guardian Belikov said to call him for emergencies if there were no other teachers around to help. I scream and cried and no one came! So i called him!"

"Bullshit! She had his number for personal use!" Tasha found this amusing! How the fuck did she knows about me and Dimitri! Mason wouldn't have said anything... would he?

"Miss Ozera that is enough! Now Rose you said physical... do you have proof?"

"The hell i do." I pull my wrist from behind my back and showed it to Alberta. It was worse than before. Dimitri looked shocked!

"Ok, that's all. I will escort Miss Ozera to my office and take it from there. I'm sorry this happened Rose." Alberta looked really apologetic. As she got Tasha of the ground and started walking out the room Tasha spoke.

"Dimitri! How could you! I can give you more than this little bloodwhore can! You leave me to get with her! I mean it's illegal between you two! Us. We can have kids! It's just what you wanted! Please! Don't do this! Leave Rose!" Fuck she had to say that! I wanted to rip her fucking face off! I'd make those scars even worse! She'd have more than a bruised, possibly fractured shin.

"Rose, Dimitri? Is this true? We will talk about it later! Now Miss Ozera you are coming with me!" Alberta left the room.

"Dimitri. What do we do! She told everything! I'm going to get expelled and you are going to get fired!" I fell into his arms crying.

"Roza," he sighed "It's a week until your 18th birthday, and we will sort this out. I will compromise and I'll try and get reassigned until you graduate. It'll be best for...Us." i continued to sob.

"But Dimitri. I don't want you to go! Graduation is too far away! I'll miss you too much!"

"Roza it's only a few months away. I won't leave you for anyone else. I promise you."

"Ok Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you too Roza. Now we have to make sure our stories match... Let's start from when we first met, like a recap of everything..." i loved this side of him; he was so loving, caring, gentle.

"Dimitri, first, i just wanted to let you know, before when i ran past you crying... i broke up with Mason." I was still crying. "I think he was the one who told Tasha. It's my entire fault!" he pulled me in so my head rest onto his chest.

"Oh Roza, i have something to tell you. Tasha..."

**/Did you like it? I hope you did! Well i want at least 70 reviews before next chapter ****Thanks for your reviews so far. They are awesome! I love you guys! And no constant anonymous reviews from Bella Lyric this time ****Not that I'm naming anyone **


	19. This is Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Thanks for your Reviews begging for more. I will do both POV's for this chapter. Bella Lyric and Hannah, thanks for pushing me to do this. Hehehe i featured some of my biggest fans in this chapter (points at Emmett, Hannah and Bella) xxxxx small roles lead to big ones guys xxxxx. 1657 words for you to enjoy in RPOV

_**RPOV**_

"Oh Roza, i have something to tell you. Tasha..." Dimitri started telling me. I hissed at the sound of her name.

"What about her? I mean apart from the physical abuse what more has she done!" i almost shouted at him. I was full of anger and sadness.

"Well Tasha knew we were together because she saw us together the other day. We were just off visible sight and Tasha was watching us carefully when i kissed you. She left the academy for a couple of days, when she returned she confronted me and exclaimed that i was the one she wanted and she knew i loved her. I told her i didn't and she told me she saw us. She came up to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her intentionally, i swear Roza..." I heard enough

"Dimitri why didn't you tell me this! I wouldn't have broken up with Mason! Then she wouldn't have had any proof... wait you said didn't kiss her back intentionally? WHAT THE FUCK DIMITRI! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" i couldn't be here anymore. I had to apologise to Mason, i didn't want us to be fighting while Dimitri and I were fighting. I got up and began to walk to the door.

"Roza, she used compulsion on my, you didn't let me finish. Roza, i love you not her." Dimitri meant it, i saw it in his face. I sat back down on the bed next to him.

"I love you too." I was about to kiss his cheek when his phone rang. Dimitri answered it.

"Yes i am, mmm, mmm, we'll be right there." He hung up. I stared at him wanting to know who it was but i already had the feeling who it was.

"She wants to see us now..." he pondered. "Roza, just don't do or say anything stupid, just behave, maybe we can come up with a compromise. I don't want to lose you." i was almost in tears again. He did love me, and i loved him. To lose one another now.. i don't know what i, or rather what we would do without each other. I kissed him for what might be one of the last times for who knows how long. He kissed back briefly then got up.

"We have to go." He said with his guardian mask on. Who knew how many emotions would be running through his mind and heart? I had a pretty good idea. I stood up and followed him to Alberta's offices door.

"Whatever happens..." he sighed, he didn't need to finish the sentence. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" she replied. We entered and sat down at her desk. She clasped her hands together and looked at us sternly. "I don't know what you two are playing at? Is this a joke! Guardian Belikov, you should know better than to be with a child, especially one like Rose." What did she mean a child and just like Rose.

"LOOK ALBERTA! CALL ME A FUCKING..." Dimitri looked at me. I remembered what he said.

"Please. Continue." She looked at me.

"What i meant to say is, I'm hardly a child, and one like me? Are you inferring I'm a slut?" Dimitri looked alarmed. Alberta also.

"Not at all Miss Hathaway. What i meant was... someone like you, as in..." she couldn't answer it.

"Don't worry, message received." I murmured. "Mental note. I'm a slut" i whispered. I'm sure they heard it.

"Guardian Belikov, how long has this been going and explain the meaning of this inappropriate behaviour on your part, she is your student for Christ Sake!" She was clearly pissed off. I was too!

"Well you see, when i first met Rose, i believed her to be an immature, undisciplined, insensitive and an insecure teenager. But now that i have gotten to know her... i find her to be the most amazing person alive. I can't describe my feelings enough for you. They are just there."

"Guardian Belikov. It is still deemed inappropriate. Although Rose is nearly 18, you have taken advantage of her and that must have punishment."

"Alberta, hold on a second. Taken advantage of? I do believe i was a willing participant and i feel exactly the same way. Punish him, you punish me." Dimitri squeezed my hand. I didn't want to look at him; my eyes were focused on Alberta's.

"Miss Hathaway, do not speak before being spoken to" my posture was straight then slumped.

"Now where was i? Oh yes. Guardian Belikov, do you have anything else to add before i decide what will happen from here on starting effective, immediate?" i looked at him. I could tell he had heaps more to say.

"No Ma'am." He was like a soldier, she was the commanding officer.

"Well then i have no other choice then to dismiss you of your position here at the academy" She couldn't do that! I felt my face drop.

"No" i croaked out.

"Miss Hathaway, do you have something to add?"

"He's not leaving. I will." I barely choked out.

"Rose..." Dimitri spat out.

"He needs to protect Lissa. I'll leave. I won't graduate. Expel me" I was on the verge of tears.

"Miss Hathaway. I am aware of your bond with the princess, you must not leave. She needs you." she does need me, but being at the academy without Dimitri would kill me.

"She needs him more than she needs me. Dimitri can protect her. I can't. Let him stay. I'll go." I wasn't thinking straight. She could live without me right?

"Rose, where will you go?" Dimitri asked concerned. I had no idea where i would go. Maybe go find my father? Or ask Adrian if i can live with him for a while, I'll get a job.

"I have no idea. I'll find somewhere. I'll get a job. I don't care. I've made up my mind, I'm leaving. It won't make the situation any better if he leaves and i stay. But it's what i want." I turned to Dimitri. He was heartbroken. I could see it. "Look after her." I stood up. "I guess I'll go pack my things. Good-bye." I walked out the door. I ran to my dorm crying. Lissa desperately wanted to talk to me. I blocked out her messages. I opened a suitcase, chucked in my clothes and some of my possessions. I found an empty box and put all of the photo frames with photos of me and Lissa into it, taped it up and chucked it onto the bed. I grabbed a marker and wrote Lissa's name on it. I found some paper and sat on my desk for what would be the last time and started writing.

"_Lissa,_

_I'm sorry i had to do this. It was my only choice. I left Mason, i didn't love him the way he loved me. The reason i was crying the other morning was because I broke Dimitri's heart by kissing Mason in front of him. I love Dimitri, Lissa, I'm sorry i didn't tell you. I couldn't, Tasha spilt and told Alberta when she barged into my room and abused me. Dimitri was going to get dismissed but i said he had to protect you. I can't protect you as well as he can Liss. I'm sorry. I love you, you're my sister. I wish i could tell you this in person, but i couldn't face myself. Dimitri will care for you, i don't know where I'm going or where i will end up but I'll be fine. I'll miss you Liss. I love you. Good-bye for what will seem like forever. _

_xx Rose"_

It killed me to write that letter. I took the letter and shoved it in an envelope. I stuck it to the box. I walked out the door and saw Bella and Hannah. I wiped away my tears.

"Hey, um Hannah, Bella, can i ask you a favour?"

"Yeah, Rose what is it?" they looked confused. I use to treat them like hell but they were nice people.

"Umm can you give this to Emmett Ozera to put in Lissa's room? Please?"

"Sure, Rose are you ok?" They were really confused. Emmett had the key to Lissa's room, well my lock pick kit anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks guys." They walked away. I got my suitcase and walked down the nearly empty corridors for what is the last time ever. I got a few stares. I stopped at Alberta's office.

"I'm packed." Was all i said.

"Already Rose? Well, i got your release forms as you wished. I believe you are making a mistake by not graduating. But it is your choice. Although you are not 18 yet... i called your mother and she gave permission." My mum? Crap! I must have known. I signed the papers and walked out.

"Rose?" i didn't look around.

"What?" i said very flatly.

"I'm truly sorry but it was out of my hands. What you did was illegal..." i just walked off towards the gates. My vision was blurry from the tears but i made out a male figure 100 meters in front of me. The smell of aftershave arose as i walked closer. "Dimitri... I'm sorry" i dropped my suitcase and ran into his arms.

"So am i Roza." Was all he said.

"Dimitri, look after her. Please." He nodded. I stood straight, out of his arms and picked up my suitcase and dragged it along. "I love you Roza."

"I love you Dimitri. I showed the guards the papers, they opened the gates. I kissed Dimitri goodbye for what only seemed like seconds, the guards opened the gates and i walked through. I waved him good-bye and turned away. I got out my phone and called a number i hadn't have called in ages.

"Hello?" a male voice picked up.

**/ DPOV? Do we need one? 30 reviews till i post next?**


	20. This is Goodbye Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

_**Ok dudes. DPOV now thanks for your awesome reviews. You are welcome my awesome buddies **____** get on my good side and you might be featured in my fan fiction **____** muhahahaha Sorry for such a long wait! I've had school work, im behind in all of my classes. Hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter has 3094 words for you to munch on 3 Now Review. 20 more reviews? Maybe 30 more, it'll make me happy **_____

_**DPOV**_

I had left Karolina and Paul to explore the academy. They wanted to be alone. I decided to go back to my room. It had been 20 minutes since i left them. I was approaching my door to find a white piece of paper attached to it. I took it off and walked inside. I sat on my bed and unfolded it.

"_Guardian Belikov._

_I'd just like to say thanks for ruining my relationship with Rose. You were the one who told her to keep it a secret, she was only dating me to cover up your tracks i know it. Look, i still love her, but look after her for me. You can give her more than i ever can. _

_Mason."_

I ruined their relationship? Had she broken up with him? Had anyone else have seen this note? I hope not. Roza is my everything, and for her to break up with Mason... was my fault. I had to apologise to Roza. She must be heartbroken. I know she loved him. But i had no idea where she was or who she was with. If she was with the Princess, I'd be best not to interrupt them. I decide to lay down on my bed with my eyes closed. I hear my phone ringing. *Ring Ring Ring. I pick it up to see its Roza's number.

"Roza?" i ask and hear no reply. "Rose?"

"TASHA! STOP IT! I DONT HAVE IT, WHAT EVER IT IS! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Rose was with Tasha! What was she doing! Was Tasha Ozera hurting Rose? I must have been dreaming. I pinched myself then looked at the phone. It was still on dial. I started rushing towards Roza's room. I listened into the phone.

"Rose, I'm not going to yell, but if you don't tell me, I will intensify the heat." Was she buring her or just scaring her.

"BACK OFF! I DONT HAVE ANYTHING YOU PSYCHO..." i didn't have to listen to the phone, i heard Rose yelling from across the hall. I kicked her door open to see Tasha hovering over Rose. I pushed her against the wall pinning her wrists. I threw my phone to Rose a little too hard.

"Call Alberta" i hissed. I was glaring at Tasha, she looked horrified.

"Alberta its Rose! There's an emergency in my room! Please hurry! Tasha Ozera has lost it!" i heard Rose say. I heard a mumble coming from the phone.

"Dimitri, Alberta doesn't believe me! " Rose pleaded, i was about to talk until Roza spoke again.

"Yes just get your fucking ass here now! Dimitri is here and he can't do this alone!" i was too pissed off to smile at her. She put the phone down. Roza looked horrified but tried to hide it. I had to ask.

"Roza are you ok!" she looked out of it. In her one little world. I knew that face. She was ready for revenge.

"Yeah I'm fine, just this bitch won't be." Rose went over to her wardrobe and put a heavy looking pair of boots on and kicked Tasha in the shin. Alberta stormed in. She looked at Rose, then looked at me, then down to Tasha who was on the floor in agony. I didn't feel any sympathy what so ever.

"Rose! I thought this was an emergency!" she was mad. This was an emergency. Couldn't she see Roses or my face? I bet mine was full of disgust.

"It is! That whore over there was on my bed when i woke up and started physically and verbally assaulted me! Dimitri heard the verbal side! I called him on my mobile!" Physically? Was it true? Tasha had hurt my Roza. She must have been jealous that i chose Rose over her. She had seen us together the other day but said nothing.

"Guardian Belikov is your witnessing to this true?" of course it was. I wouldn't have been here otherwise.

"Yes." I couldn't say much more without losing it.

"Miss Hathaway, how do you have his private cell phone number?"Tasha laughed. I looked at her."Why would she not." Tasha blurted with humour in her voice.

"Miss Ozera, you are out of line! Now Miss Hathaway..." she was out of line. She wouldn't dare say anything about Roza and i would she?

"Well, Dimi...Guardian Belikov said to call him for emergencies if there were no other teachers around to help. I scream and cried and no one came! So i called him!"she was crying. And i heard the screaming.

"Bullshit! She had his number for personal use!" Shit she was going to tell Alberta. After Rose kicked her that must have set her off more.

"Miss Ozera that is enough! Now Rose you said physical... do you have proof?" i didn't know if she had proof. I wanted to see it. That way i could do worse to Tasha later. Or Rose would.

"The hell i do." She exclaimed. She pulled her wrist up from her side to reveal the reddish, purple skin that looked like burn marks.

"Ok, that's all. I will escort Miss Ozera to my office and take it from there. I'm sorry this happened Rose." Its like she didn't even care for Rose, the apology seemed fake. She used he mask. Tasha was dragged out of the room. She began to open her mouth.

"Dimitri! How could you! I can give you more than this little bloodwhore can! You leave me to get with her! I mean it's illegal between you two! Us. We can have kids! It's just what you wanted! Please! Don't do this! Leave Rose!" was i dreaming? Did she just say that! In front of Alberta? How could i get myself out of this one?

"Rose, Dimitri? Is this true? We will talk about it later! Now Miss Ozera you are coming with me!" What she was going to talk about would not be a very pleasant conversation. With Rose involved...

"Dimitri. What do we do! She told everything! I'm going to get expelled and you are going to get fired!" she collapsed into my arms, she was crying. I hated to see my Roza crying. I had to break this off, or make it seem like we have broken up or apart...

"Roza" i sighed "It's a week until your 18th birthday, and we will sort this out. I will compromise and I'll try and get reassigned until you graduate. It'll be best for...Us." she was still crying, i don't think i made this any better.

"But Dimitri. I don't want you to go! Graduation is too far away! I'll miss you too much!" she sobbed out. Ill miss her too. I don't want her to go and i don't want to leave her. Not like this and not because of Tasha Ozera.

"Roza it's only a few months away. I won't leave you for anyone else. I promise you." I wouldn't leave her for anyone else. She is the only person who is in my heart and touched it like no one else has.

"Ok Dimitri. I love you." she had calmed down a fair bit by now.

"I love you too Roza. Now we have to make sure our stories match... Let's start from when we first met, like a recap of everything..." i didn't want Alberta to get too suspicious of how long we have been together. Maybe say 2 or 3 months. Not too long. Or even say we haven't done anything... that Tasha was lying well, Rose didn't know yet...

"Dimitri, first, i just wanted to let you know, before when i ran past you crying... i broke up with Mason." Roza began to cry again. "I think he was the one who told Tasha. It's my entire fault!" i pulled her towards my chest to comfort her.

"Oh Roza, i have something to tell you. Tasha..." A strange noise came out of Rose's throat, it sounded like a choke with a laugh?

"What about her? I mean apart from the physical abuse what more has she done!"Roza was angry, she was talking, well rather yelling louder than i had wanted her to. I didn't want anyone hearing us.

"Well Tasha knew we were together because she saw us together the other day. We were just off visible sight and Tasha was watching us carefully when i kissed you. She left the academy for a couple of days, when she returned she confronted me and exclaimed that i was the one she wanted and she knew i loved her. I told her i didn't and she told me she saw us. She came up to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her intentionally, i swear Roza..." i tried to explain how she had used compulsion on me but she interrupted me.

"Dimitri why didn't you tell me this! I wouldn't have broken up with Mason! Then she wouldn't have had any proof... wait you said didn't kiss her back intentionally? WHAT THE FUCK DIMITRI! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She got up and walked towards the door, her tears streaming more. How could she think that i loved Tasha and not her? Right now i hated Tasha's guts, i wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to get fucked. "Roza, she used compulsion on my, you didn't let me finish. Roza, i love you not her." She studied me for a moment then sat back down beside me.

"I love you too." She whispered, she leaned in closer then my phone rang. I looked at the number. Alberta. 'great' i thought to myself. It's time. I answered the phone. Alberta was the first to speak.

"Guardian Belikov, are you still with Rose?"

"Yes i am"

"Are you ready to talk about the claims been made towards you?" I really wasn't but we had to face the music, together.

"Mmm"

"Is Rose ok? I would like to see you immediately."

"Mmm, we'll be right there." I hung up the phone.

"She wants to see us now..."I paused. I wanted to tell her one last thing, before i could be reassigned or her expulsion. "Roza, just don't do or say anything stupid, just behave, maybe we can come up with a compromise. I don't want to lose you." She kissed me. I kissed her back for a moment. Then pulled away.

"We have to go." I said. I had a straight expression as far as I could tell. I was nervous. I didn't want to leave Rose or her to leave me. What ever happened i loved her. We left down the corridor and stopped in front of Alberta's office.

"Whatever happens..." was all i said, she understood. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" we walked in an sat down. Her office was pretty big with a lot of books and furniture. She folded her hands together and began to speak. "I don't know what you two are playing at? Is this a joke! Guardian Belikov, you should know better than to be with a child, especially one like Rose." I did know better. I knew that i loved her and that's all that matters to me. And "especially one like Rose?" Rose may seem immature but she's really not.

"LOOK ALBERTA! CALL ME A FUCKING..." i looked at her, shocked. Had what i said not sunk through?

"Please. Continue."Alberta said to Rose.

"What i meant to say is, I'm hardly a child, and one like me? Are you inferring I'm a slut?" Rose was out of line, although it had sounded like Alberta meant it in that way.

"Not at all Miss Hathaway. What i meant was... someone like you, as in..." she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, message received. Mental note. I'm a slut" She whispered. I heard her and so did Alberta. She didn't say anything since she had nothing to say.

"Guardian Belikov, how long has this been going and explain the meaning of this inappropriate behaviour on your part, she is your student for Christ Sake!"

"Well you see, when i first met Rose, i believed her to be an immature, undisciplined, insensitive and an insecure teenager. But now that i have gotten to know her... i find her to be the most amazing person alive. I can't describe my feelings enough for you. They are just there." I spoke through my heart and meant all of it..

"Guardian Belikov. It is still deemed inappropriate. Although Rose is nearly 18, you have taken advantage of her and that must have punishment." Ok, Rose and I both know that this was going to happen.

"Alberta, hold on a second. Taken advantage of? I do believe i was a willing participant and i feel exactly the same way. Punish him, you punish me." I squeezed her hand. Was she stupid! I told her specifically not to do this! How could she? I looked at her but she didn't look back.

"Miss Hathaway, do not speak before being spoken to. Now where was i? Oh yes. Guardian Belikov, do you have anything else to add before i decide what will happen from here on starting effective, immediate?" I didn't want to raise anymore arguments.

"No Ma'am." I said plainly and flatly.

"Well then i have no other choice then to dismiss you of your position here at the academy" My heart sand and Roza's face dropped.

"No" i heard a voice say. It was Roza.

"Miss Hathaway, do you have something to add?"

"He's not leaving. I will." She said in a whisper.

"Rose..." I spat out.

"He needs to protect Lissa. I'll leave. I won't graduate. Expel me "I saw the tears well up in her eyes. Lissa needs her more than she needs me.

"Miss Hathaway. I am aware of your bond with the princess, you must not leave. She needs you." Alberta was growing confused.

"She needs him more than she needs me. Dimitri can protect her. I can't. Let him stay. I'll go." How could she do this? After all we have been through?

"Rose, where will you go?" I asked. She had nowhere to go. She could ask Adrian for money, he would happily give money to her...

"I have no idea. I'll find somewhere. I'll get a job. I don't care. I've made up my mind, I'm leaving. It won't make the situation any better if he leaves and i stay. But it's what i want." She turned and looked at me."Look after her."She stood up and headed to the door. "I guess I'll go pack my things. Good-bye." She walked out of the door. I was shattered.

"I have nothing to add Guardian Belikov. That was... unexpected. Are you ok?" of course i wasn't ok. She could clearly see that.

"I'll be fine. Am i free to go?" i wanted to get out of here.

"As you wish Guardian Belikov." I stood up and headed to the cabin. I opened the door and sat on the bed remembering all of the time we spent together here. When Paul and Karolina found us here. The first time we... i couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to the wall and punched it. I couldn't stay here knowing that Roza and i would never be together doing these things here again.

I walked towards the gates. I saw a few guards on duty.

"Um... Has Rosemarie Hathaway walked through these gates in the past few minutes?" i asked Lucas.

"No Guardian Belikov. Here she comes now. I looked behind me to see her rubbing her eyes. I walked towards her. She saw me . "Dimitri... I'm sorry" and without hesitation she dropped her suitcase and ran into my arms. She was heavily crying.

"So am i Roza." A million thoughts ran through my mind. 100 sorrows buried in my soul. I wanted to let it all out, tell her i didn't want to go. I didn't know what to do without her. I wish i was going with her.

"Dimitri, look after her. Please."i nodded. I wanted to tell her she's not going anywhere, i wouldn't let her. But i had to stay strong for her. I needed her to hold up. I didn't want her to see me break down. How would i tell Karolina and Paul she's gone? Rose stood straight and picked up her suitcase, wiping away her tears.

"I love you Roza." I told her.

"I love you Dimitri" She said. She showed Lucas her papers and they opened the gates for her. She kissed me. I kissed her back. Deep. This could be the last time we saw each other for who knows how long. We pulled apart and Roza walked out. She waved me goodbye and called someone. I had a pretty good idea who. I walked back to the academy, into the Guardian Dorms. I walked passed my room and down to Karolina's.

*Knock Knock* I heard her shuffle around and she opened the door.

"Dimka! What a nice ... What's wrong?" she knew me. I walked inside and sat on her bed.

"Karolina, Rose is gone. She left the Academy. Tasha Ozera told Alberta about us, i was going to get fired, but Rose said she would leave instead. It's my fault, i should have been more careful... How are we going to tell Paul?" She looked at me, i knew Karolina was the only person i could come to at a time like this. She was the only one there for me at the moment who would support me. I won't cry in front of her.

"Paul, we will tell later. We'll come up with something. But how are you feeling? Dimka no lies." She didn't want lies but she would know if i was, just like i knew when Roza was...

"Suicidal. Lost. Hurt. Confused."

"Dimka. Don't do anything like that! Don't even say that! Rose will eventually find out! Don't think like that. You'll see her again one day. You will find each other again! I promise." I loved her. She knew how to make me feel better, i always turned to her when i was younger.

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" i said shallowly.

"She will. Trust me." She hugged me tight. "She loves you. She'll find you soon." I hugged her back and left the room. I walked to mine and laid on the bed, i fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of Roza.


	21. Distress

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

Ok here's a short chapter  i don't really have the time to write a long one. Who knows? Knowing me i will hit the 1000 mark but i don't know. Jemmie, if you are reading, can i please steal your idea? If i can, i will write to alternative endings from chapter 20  Hahaha  Well here's the thing you've been waiting for. Who was Rose on the phone to? Hahahaha Congrats to Talky Girl who guessed it  Enjoy.

RPOV

The guards opened the gates and i walked through. I waved him good-bye and turned away. I got out my phone and called a number i hadn't have called in ages.

"Hello?" a male voice picked up.

"Mase? Thank god you picked..." i didn't finish before he spoke again.

"You've reached my mailbox. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you... If you're lucky." Shit. I sighed. *Beep*

"Mase, it's me, look I am soo sorry! I left the academy. Call me back and I'll explain everything! I'll miss you." I hung up and sighed again. I began to walk towards a dirt road and looked both ways. There were no cars coming. It was nearly daylight, so humans would be driving past, if i was lucky. I began walking along the dirt road. After about 30 minutes of walking, i put my suitcase on the ground and sat on it. I checked my phone. No missed calls or texts. I heard a car approaching. SHIT i was an academy car. I quickly moved my suitcase and hid behind a tree and tried to stay solid and still. They drove past, speeding. I swear i saw Stan and Alberta in the car. 'Were they looking for me?' i thought to myself. When they were out of sight completely, i moved into the rising sun. I sat down and saw another car approaching. It was the police. I stood on the side of the road and they stopped.

"Hello Miss, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere? Are you alone?" he was cute for a police officer.

"Umm... yeah i am. I'm wondering if you can give me a lift to the closest town?" I asked politely giving him a taste of my nice side which hardly anyone has seen lately.

"Sure. Hope in, put your suitcase in the boot" He popped the switch and i chucked it in. Typical, Porn magazines hidden under the spare tyre. I shut the boot and got in the front seat. I looked in the car mirror. My eyes were ringed with red. Not in the Strigoi way, from the crying way.

"So where are you headed?" he tried to make conversation. He started to drive down the road.

"To be completely honest, i have not a clue, until i make a few phone calls in town." He looked at me through the corner of his eye, i saw him smile.

"We'll if you like. You can stay with me for the night. I have a spare bed. Either that or stay in a jail cell." He laughed. I'd probably want to go to bed as soon as i see a bed. Even in a furniture shop with beds.

"Would you mind? I want to go to bed right away... I've been up all night and I've..." he didn't let me finish.

"Sure i don't mind. I'm Malcolm by the way. Oh and i have to ask... why were you alone in the middle of no-where with a suitcase?" shit, what was i going to say? I KNOW!

"Rose. Well i was going to camp with some friends for a week, but couldn't find them, so i just strolled along the road when the sun came up, you drove past and picked me up." Problem solved.

"Fair enough." We were in town. We pulled up at a nice sized house. We got out of the car and he let me into the house after i got my suitcase. He led me into a bedroom, slightly bigger than mine at the academy. Well the bedroom that use to be mine.

"Thanks, I'm going to bed now. Sorry, I'll be gone by the morning i hope." He looked disappointed. He had to go back to work anyway.

"Well the bathrooms through there. Towels and stuff. Kitchens down the hall. Well i guess I'll see you later. Stay as long as you need to." He smiled.

"Thanks, laters." He left. I lay on my bed. Lets just hope he's not a rapist. I couldn't get Dimitri out of my mind. I wanted to tell Dimitri i was really sorry and I'm fine. I realised i still had his number. I searched through my phone and clicked call on his name. *Ring Ring*

"Hello? Guardian Belikov speaking" i nearly melted by the sound of his voice. He sounded alert.

"Who is it?" Alberta asked.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Dimitri" was all i said.

"Roza?" he sounded unsure.

"Of course!" i can't believe he didn't realise it was me. I heard a car. Was he in the car that drove past. "Are you going somewhere? An academy car drove right past me about 20 minutes ago."

"Roza. Are you safe? Where are you?" he sounded distressed. "Did we? No-one saw you..."

"Guardian Belikov, we passed Rose?"

"Hold on Roza." I heard murmuring. "Ok, so where are you and are you safe.

"First of all, I'm fine and in prison just to let you know. I saw a sexy police officer and kissed him, he put me behind bars." He growled. "Dimitri, I'm kidding. No I'm fine; I'm about 15km from the academy. I'm continuing in the morning, I'm at a friend's place. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said it. I love you; i want to see you again, but..."

"But nothing Roza. I'll call you later. Something happened... When we find him, we'll tell you. Ok? I have to go." What who? Had someone been taken by strigoi?

"Bye, Dimitri...I love you." i began to tear up.

"Bye, Roza, i love you too." The line went dead. I wiped the tears and called another number permantly fixed into my phone.

"Adrian...don't speak, just listen. I left the academy. Would you mind setting up a bank account for me? I'll repay you somehow. I know what you're thinking, I'm a bitch for leaving Lissa, there was no other way though..Just do this for me. Please?" He started to talk.

**1010 words for you. i knew i couldn't resist. **** Hahaha 20 reviews please? I should update Saturday, no more homework then **


	22. Join us, or DIE

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

_**Ok Dudes. Disappointed in the amount of reviews i received :/ I want your contribution. You want something in it? I'll try and put it in for you. Well, I'm doing a Mason POV since we don't know what had happened to him.**_

MPOV

As far as i knew, i was asleep. I felt asleep. All i 'dreamed' about was Rose and Dimitri. She loved him more than me. I dreamed of her leaving me that day in the gym, running over to Dimitri, kissing him after i kissed her. My eyes snapped open. I couldn't think of this any longer. I stared at my clock. 6 hours had passed. It was daylight, not many guards would be on duty. I peered out the window; there was one guard at the gate. I grabbed my duffle bag and a smaller one and peered out the door. No guards. I walked out to the lobby, the admin was falling asleep listening to her iPod, reading a magazine. I ducked down and rushed past her as quietly as i could. I walked out the doors and ran towards the gate.

"Let me out. Now!" i said hastily at the guard.

"Kid, don't waste my time. Show me your papers or leave. "He sighed. I didn't have time for this.

"Let me leave, or else..."

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" nope, i had something better. I grabbed a torch off the guard and hit him hard on the shin.

"Or else that." I ran through the gates not looking behind me. I ran down the road and hitchhiked. A woman just older than me pulled over.

"Need a ride?" she unwound the window. She looked very familiar. She was putting on a fake accent.

"Sure. Anywhere, just away from here." She gestured me to get in the car. I chucked my bags over the seat and drove off. She looked pale, like a vampire. I wanted to ask her if she was a Dhampir.

"so..." i pondered. "Where are you from?" was a simple question. She smiled.

"You're a Dhampir. You should know... Well let's just say I'm from this community. You're a St Vladimir's student. I've heard a lot about you Mason." How did she know me? I think i knew her...

"Tasha?" i asked. She laughed.

"About time kiddo." I sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here? I'm glad you picked me up. Rose and I had a fight, she left me for Dimitri... So where are you headed to? Mind if i stay with you for a few days? I can repay you..." i offered, i felt safe around her. Christian's aunty. She was awesome. She was like a second mum to me. She smiled.

"Well you see Mason, Rose is a bitch. For leaving you i mean. Stay with me? You can live with me! By all means! Repayment? Well, i don't need money... i want you." She wanted me! WHAT THE FUCK!

"Wha—wha do you mean?" my speech fumbled. "Me? Why me?"

"You are the one who knows Rose. You want revenge? We will get it. But first you must join me." What was she on about? I had no idea. She slowly removed her glasses. And started at me.

"SHIT!" This could not be happening! Was i dreaming! She laughed again. Is it a deal? Or do i have to turn you myself? Tasha Ozera was now... A strigoi... I was in trouble.

_**/Dudes hope you enjoy the shocker! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN Mwuhahahaha well i want reviews please! And what do you want to happen? Should Rose go to Russia? I may steal Jemmies idea... they haven't replied yet :/ i will still credit them well hope you enjoyed xxx**_


	23. Deadly Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead unless not mentioned in the Vampire Academy Books :)**_

**Hey sorry for the long delay. I didn't have a laptop. Just a short chapter. I have an assignment then all should be good **** xx**

Tasha POV

"Fucking bitch, she kicks me in front of Dimka? Make me look like an idiot? And who does he go running to? 'Oh Roza, i will do anything for you Roza, Roza are you ok?' Yadda Yadda Yadda. Why would he be running back to her? He loves me! I was suppose to be the only woman in his life. And what do i get in return? Watching their little make out session? I don't think so!" I was saying. I escaped the little prison cell they put me in, in a crappy little town not too far away from here. Compulsion was my secret weapon. I was thirsty and in the middle of no-where. For all i know i was on my way back to the academy. Behind me, i heard a noise approaching. I turned around to see a car behind me. I decided to hitchhike. Hopefully it was a human. It was a male who pulled up.

"Hey babe, what's a pretty little girl doing out here?" he had a rich Texas accent. I decided my next move.

"Oh, i got lost, i was camping not to far from here. I couldn't find my way back. Could you please help me?" i smiled.

"Sure, hop in, I'll drive you to the camping park." I got in and he started driving, there was a pair of sunglasses on the dashboard, the car smelt of cigarettes and booze. Minutes later we pulled up to an empty park.

"Here we are" he smiled. I smiled back.

"I can't thank you enough. How can i repay you?" i smiled.

"Well, i don't need nothing." He said. I leaned and i planted a kiss on his lips, he kissed back. I kissed along his jawbone down to his neck then licked it.

"Mmm" was all he could say. I looked into his eyes and lead him into my spell. Without any more hesitation, i quickly swept the area, no humans in sight. I sank my fangs into his neck and he moaned. I started drinking, it was only minutes later his body began to fall limp. I smiled and continued to drink. His body turned paler and paler until i drunk the last drop of his blood. I licked his wound. He was done with. I felt my body gain more strength. i men overed myself into the drivers seat and chucked him into the passenger seat. I steered the car into the shade of a willow tree. I got out of the car and quickly chucked the mans body into the river. I hoped back in the car, threw on the sunglasses and started driving towards that same town i came from before.

_**/What did you think?**_


	24. Update

Well… It'sbeen over a year since I've posted anything on here. I lost my password and forgot which email I used. I PROMISE. I will have a new chapter up in the next week 3 HAHAHAHAHA. Love you guys


End file.
